


I'll Be True To Myself

by Meribell64



Category: Original Work
Genre: "original" fiction, Elements taken from other isekai stories/manhuas/mangas/etc., Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Shenanigans, Pretending, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, This is a long story saddle up, Time Travel Fix-It, War, fake identity, political talk I'm making up on the fly, war stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64
Summary: Sophia de Monique was a knight in her past life. A knight that died protecting her ward, albeit tragically. She died protecting her childhood friend at the hand of the man she loved. She was granted a second chance at life in what we know as the modern day world, only to tragically die again in a car accident. When she did open her eyes, she found herself back in her past life. She finds herself trying to stop the tragic event from happening again, but will she do so at the cost of denying herself of showing her true self?Note: Ratings are subjected to change and tags will be regularly updated, so I apologize for the bombardment of this story being constantly bumped.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I originally started on Wattpad and wanting to be a bit more user friendly, I decided to import that series to here. I originally started this work about a year ago and this is obviously an isekai story that is completely unoriginal and is HIGHLY inspired from MANY isekai stories/manhuas/mangas/etc. I have read and possibly take MANY elements (if not downright stolen probably LOL) based of what I read. However, I do try to take creative liberty to make it something that is my own. 
> 
> So enjoy the wild ride that is my story.

Her crystal blue eyes looked in shocked at the reflection in the mirror. She gently touched her face with her slim, slender fingers, holding it carefully as she stared in shocked.

This can't be...

She was back in her old life.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was unexpected. A car accident. So generic, so random, but it happened. She was at the crosswalk in the city, waiting for the light to changea. Unexpectedly, she saw a ball being thrown into the street and a child was chasing after it. A mother was yelling behind the child and a car was driving fast and by the time they saw the child, it was going to be too late.

She was the first to react by jumping out in the street and grabbing the child, pulling them in while she threw herself out there. She took the hit instead of the child and there she awaited for death on the open street.

Many thoughts rushed through her mind as she laid on the street, blood seeping out underneath her. She wasn't sure from where, but she knew she was fading fast. Her vision was the first to go, seeing the world around her become blurry and slow darken.

Was this really how she was going to die? A car accident? She didn't even get to say goodbye to her parents or her friends. She was supposed to be coming back home to eat dinner. These were small but important things to Sophia. She was supposed to be living her life to the fullest— something she could never do in her past life.

Yes, her past life where she was forced to suppress who she was and unable to freely live.

She suddenly felt a light shine on her face. Was... she still alive? Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with a familiar scenery. A decorative room with baby blue colored walls, the edges and sides lined with golden bars. The closed window had an open curtain, allowing the entrance of sunlight that reached the large bed in the middle. Her eyes scanned around and saw the familiar vanity table that laid against her wall and the large vanity mirror that stood next to it. She looked down to see herself tucked inside the familiar bedsheets. No way...

She quickly jumped out of the bed, tossing the covers aside. She ran up to the vanity mirror and was shocked to see what she saw.

She was back... she had returned her past life as Sophia De Monique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia attempts to readjust back in her past life. She makes a vow to make changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I really don't know how chest binders work and tried my best to research them. As far as I have looked up, it was more recommended to have a compression shirt rather than using bandages because that can cause pain and can significantly injure your chest. If there's any inaccuracies or misrepresentation, I'm deeply sorry.

She sat at her vanity table, tapping her finger in disbelief as she stared at herself. Was she truly back? Sophia looked at herself in the mirror for a very long time... her long brown hair that went down her back, those unmistakeable crystal blue eyes that shimmered in the light, her small frame... it was her. How could she possibly forget what she looked like in this life? She slowly stood up from her seat and walked towards her personal wardrobe. She opened it and her heart dropped at what she saw.

A knight's uniform... a male uniform. Fitted for her stature. At the bottom were various of leather boots for different occasions as well. There were just 3 or 4 pairs of them. She looked up back at the uniform and looked at the other lines of clothing. Male clothes that were fitted for different occasions as well, but all fitted for her body.

That's right, in this life, Sophia de Monique didn't exist, but _Sage_ de Monique did. That was her legal name to the world while her christened name was Sophia. Although she was born as a girl, her father was extremely misogynistic and refused to pass down the title of House Monique to a daughter. Her mother despised both him and her very existence, so much that out of pure spite and resentment, had ordered the entire household to raise her as a son and not a daughter and fabricated the announcement of bearing a son to the world. Only trusted household members and servants were allowed to know the secret behind this.

Sophia let out a loud sigh, slowly falling down to her knees on the carpeted floor. She remembers as clear as day. She lived her entire life as a man and died as a man. She didn't just die— she was killed. The world and everyone saw her as Sage de Monique, the devotee knight for the Imperial family and the personal protector of the daughter of House Dufort.

Dufort. Juliana! If she had returned, does that mean she's alive too?

She stood back up on her feet and went to the vanity desk. She opened the drawers and looked for any paperwork she could find. When she couldn't find any, she went for her bedside drawers and her personal desk. She found something! She looked at the date of an old but recent newspaper. She looked back at herself in the mirror and carefully looked at herself. She had to be at least 15 years old and it aligned with the date that she just read: May 26, Year 285.

A sigh left her lips. She has some time then. She threw herself back on the bed, laying back and stared up at the decorative ceiling. It won't be until she was 24 that she will die. The age that the Prince will slay her to get to Juliana.

Right...

As Sage de Monique, she had declared herself as a knight for House Dufort, being Juliana's personal bodyguard if you will. Juliana was her best friend since young and the only one who knew her secret. She was her only friend and her only confidant throughout her life; however, tragedy would only come for the both of them in the years to come.

She shook her head lightly at the thought. It was still early morning at the moment, so she still had time to get ready. Sophia took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself. To prepare to live her life as a man once more.

Pushing herself off of the bed, she willed herself to get washed up first. She cleaned her face off before she made her way to the wardrobe. She slipped out of her night dress that she had been dressed in before taking a dress shirt and clean pants out.

Being a woman, she had a rather modest body. Being 15 years old however, she remembered how difficult it was beginning to get to disguise herself as a man. When she was younger it was not a problem, but as she looked at herself, she couldn't help but think of the many problems that could come across her. The most notable trait was her height—most men were around the height of 5'7" to 5'9", while she stood at a measly 5'1". Even with her leather boots, her height was only boosted up to at least 5'3". She couldn't help but feel a bit of cringe and of slightly hurt pride at her ridiculously short height. Her father stood well at 5'9" and her mother was at her full height of at 5'5". Why did she just SO happen to get the short gene!?

Aside from her height, her body was rather slender and thin, but it wasn't like she could help that. Despite her petite figure, she was far from being delicate as she had spent years training with the sword and even learned marksmanship from a young age. Courtesy from dearest mother and father... However in her old life, she grew up with two kind of parents than them and her father was of military background. Although they didn't swords back on Earth that she lived in, she had taken fencing classes as it felt strange for her to not be wielding a sword. After weeks of begging her father from Earth, he finally agreed to teach her and help practice her marksmanship with guns. Hopefully these skills still translated now that she has returned to her old life. She looked at her bare body once more. Slim, but she had some muscles in her arms with a tone stomach. She had to regularly exercise after all and she needed to have adequate strength to wield her sword, but she did practice a sword style that would allow her to fight against bigger and stronger opponents than herself. It was unorthodox, however, her swordsmanship as well as her marksmanship gave her a reputation among the knights of the Imperial family and throughout the country of Karitia.

She did wonder about one thing though. She clenched the clothes in her hands tightly as she moved towards the mirror. Her body visibly trembled as she pulled her long hair over her shoulder, turning her back to the mirror as she turned her head.

There were visible scars that has long healed from years ago. They stretched from the base of her neck just to the small of her back. How could she possibly forget these scars... She sighed softly as she turned her head away from the mirror and returned to the wardrobe. She grabbed a more suitable and compressive bra that would help bind her chest. She hated this process and absolutely hated the development of her body. Back on earth she never had to worried about this, but now she did if she wanted to keep her identity as Sage. She wasn't as well-endowed as most girls her age, but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out her gender. Now that she thought about it, she was a bit surprised they even had the technology to even have such a compressive undergarment, but it was rather weak than the ones she had encountered back on Earth. It can't be helped though. Sophia picked up a roll of bandage that would further help the compression of her chest, but she wasn't going to wrap it too tightly. Her clothes were usually baggy enough to make up most of her body mass.

This was HIGHLY unrecommended and she knew this wasn't safe—well at least now she does after living on Earth—but she wraps it carefully and not too tight, it shouldn't be a problem. She carefully keeps it in place with a pin and gave another look at her chest. Her chest looks somewhat flatter, but it should hold out enough. She takes the dress shirt and places it on, carefully buttoning it up and fixed the collar. Next came on the pants, buttoning it up and carefully tucking in her shirt as well. Then the boots... and then she needed to fix her hair into a low ponytail (thankfully males having long hair wasn't an ordeal and rather common), and finally.... Her eyes.

There wasn't quite anything special about her eyes or that it was a "secret" thing with them, it was just the fact if she were ever to get caught as a girl, they wouldn't recognize her or identify her by her eyes. Her hair color was as bland as the next person who had brown hair, but her eyes tended to be rather distinguishable than most. If she recalled, her mother came from another country where blue eyes were notably more common, so here in Karitia, she couldn't quite afford any chances. The concept and creation of contact lenses were known in this world, and in her life, she had it custom made where it could hide her eye color. Basically, colored eye contacts. Hm, she should really try to read up on how technologically advanced they really were. 

She walks over to her dresser and pulls out the drawer. There they are, a case of her contacts as well as contact solution. All she needed to do was open up her contact case, clean the contacts, clean it with the solution, and apply. No matter how long she had been dealing with these, she always hated the process as it was a hassle. But, just like that Sophia's beautiful crystal eyes were now a plain old dark brown color. She looked like the standard citizen of Karitia.

She sighs as she looks at the mirror once more. There it was, the transformation of a young lady to a young Sir knight. Sophia looks at her reflection sadly, but slaps her cheeks. This was no time to feel pity for herself right now. If she was going to live her life as Sage de Monique, then she needs to avoid the tragedy that would fall upon her again. She was determined to live her life peacefully this time.

Walking back to the wardrobe and grabbing a jacket that went with the uniform as well as her sword that showed her status as a knight, she mentally prepares herself to walk outside of the room.

She will survive this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets an old friend she hasn't seen in a long time before being given unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't really own anything but my unoriginality, pls support the artists and original authors who makes the awesome webtoons/comics/novels. kthxbye

She steps out of her room and fastens her sword around her hip, letting it rest on her left side. She looks around, seeing the familiar empty hallways. She couldn't help but feel a sadness wash over her.

Sophia lived alone in this house. Just a few months shy of her 16th birthday, her parents have left the world and her alone, but she didn't mourn for them. Why mourn for the people who never loved you after all? When she was 12 years old, her father died and it was around the age of 15 that her mother died as well. The circumstances of their deaths.... She shook her head lightly. She didn't want to remember it. As she was the sole member and survivor of the family, naturally the wealth and everything went to her, as well as her father's businesses. Being aware that her wealth would not last forever, let alone be managed on a daily basis, she could not keep many servants around. With the dismissal, that left her all alone, but what she ended up doing was hiring a gardener that would attend the gardens early in the morning, and a small set of maids and servants would come around in the early afternoon and promptly leave by the time it was evening. The house was too big for her to clean and care for by herself, so this was the most effective and cost-efficient way to keep the house clean as well as the gardens to be attended.

She runs many business contracts and manages a lot of stock and inventory-like jobs, so she does still make somewhat of a living. Compared to her father though, she could not quite fully dedicate herself to the job, thus it leads to a lack of sufficient funds to really keep a proper staff, especially when she's out for most of her time. It would be pointless.

Today was an off day for her, as normally she wouldn't leave the house on these days. Usually Juliana would be the one to schedule something if she were to leave. Maybe she should head to her personal study room to start sorting out events that would come. But at the same time... she really wanted to see everyone that she missed dearly.

Sophia makes her way down the large set of stairs (honestly this was too much) and runs her fingers through her bangs, slicking some of it back. She barely did anything this morning and she already felt tired. She walks across the hall and towards the parlor, where the grandfather clock would be as well. Once she enters, she looks to see the time which showed it was already 9:10AM. By now the gardener should've finished and cleaned up by now and left. Everyone she hired has access to the house so if they needed anything they were welcome to have some water or whatever they could find in the pantry or kitchen. Although she was laid back, she was aware that it was easy to steal from her house. But she wasn't naïve. Despite her young age, Sage was known to be someone that was feared and was not afraid to strike down anyone who dares to defy him. Now that doesn't mean blood would be shed—there were other ways to deal with people who commit crimes. She had grown up with the business world as well as the political world, so she had many ties and many ways to get information if she so wished.

She gives a light laugh to herself and lightly scratches her cheek. Maybe she was a bit scary when she acts as Sage, but she had to look out for herself somehow. It wasn't like she wanted to be like that. A sigh leaves her lips. She supposed she should leave the house for now.

Without wasting any time, Sophia makes her way for the door, lost in thought about the events to come. Unexpectedly, as she pulls the door open, she was met with the sight of golden colored hair. "Sage!" a familiar voice beckons out as well as a pair of arms being wrapped around her neck.

Her eyes widened at the sudden action and it takes her moment to process what happened. That voice, this embrace.... "Juliana!" She quickly grips the other's shoulders and gently pushes her back, looking at her in arm's length. She sees the confused expression on the other's face, but it was her. Juliana's hazelnut colored eyes and her flowing blonde hair with her bangs swept across, and some strands of her hair framing her face. Sophia felt her eyes begin to well up with tears as she realizes this was indeed her beloved friend, one she would almost call a sister. She pulls her back into a tight embrace, overwhelmed with joy.

"S-Sage, what's gotten into you? You act as though you haven't seen me in decades," Juliana joked, a bit uncomfortable with the sudden embrace. However, she could sense something was wrong and gently wraps her arms around Sophia, gently rubbing her back.

After a while, Sophia took some time to compose herself and invited Juliana inside, leaving her attendant outside while she spoke with her. They sat in the parlor together, side by side and spoke freely with each other. Although Juliana addresses her as Sage, she knows full well who she was and her true gender. Sophia simply made up an excuse that she hadn't been sleeping well lately and was plagued by recent nightmares, and thankfully Juliana bought the excuse.

"You should really take care of yourself better then," Juliana gently reprimands with a gentle sigh, resting her hands on her lap. She soon gives a smile as she looks up to her. "How have you been?"

Terrible. "I've been fine," Sophia answers as she leans back against the couch, running her fingers through her hair in a boyish manner. It seems like her habits hadn't change either. It was all muscle memory at this point. She looks at Juliana again. She couldn't help but feel relieved to see Juliana in good health...

In the past, Juliana was involved with the younger prince of the Imperial family. House Dufort was on good terms and close to the Imperial family, not only that Juliana has been childhood friends with both the princes of the family. Sophia herself also grew up with Juliana and the princes, but she had very little interactions with the royal family compared to Juliana. Sophia clenches her hands silently. Juliana would be engaged with the younger prince, Isaac, and eventually get married and thus become the next empress and queen of the Karitia. However, after their marriage, Prince Isaac was poisoned, and all signs had pointed to Juliana. It was untrue. But they never found out how that could've possibly happened... Juliana truly loved Isaac, she loved him for as long as Sophia could remember. 

House Dufort were branded as traitors of the Imperial family because of the incidents, and the Aristocrat Party, a faction that opposed the Imperial factor, were able to take advantage of the tumultuous situation and pinned many things on the family, of crimes they never committed. It was one thing after another, but eventually.... The order of execution of Juliana came to be. Sophia remembers that day clearly... Despite Juliana's innocence, they were determined to follow through with the order. The images of that day were clear as the sky outside. Sophia was there, standing at Juliana's door, defending her to the very last breath... Her last breath drawn at the hands of the older Prince, Ramon... He was the one who led the army to House Dufort and followed his brother's orders. His cold eyes staring down at her as he swiftly disarmed her and the last words that he spoke to her just before he plunged his blade into her body: Repent for your sins in hell.

Sophia's face grew pale at the memory which drew Juliana's concerns to her. "Sophia?" She looked up to see Juliana's concerned and worried face, her hand gently placed on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She took a silent breath and gave a smile. She gently took Juliana's hand and gently held it towards her lips. "I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired."

Juliana pursed her lips, but accepted Sophia's excuse for now. "You should rest then if you're feeling unwell."

She shook her head lightly. "Really, I'm fine." She released Juliana's hand. "So anyways, what brings you here? You don't visit unless you're dragging me out or needing something," she teased. She laughs lightly as Juliana huffed at the claim and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"N-not always!" Juliana said, indignant at the comment as she puffs her cheeks out. She quickly smiles and soon pulls onto Sophia's arm and hugs onto it. "Let's go out to the market today! It's been so long since we have ventured out together."

Sophia blinks at the suggestion. She thought about saying no at first, but... she missed her friend dearly and smiles. "Sure, why not?"

"Hehe, great!" Juliana cheered as she stood up and pulled Sophia up onto her feet. She towered over the other by just a couple of inches. Just about two inches, but Sophia couldn't help but feel subtly annoyed at her lack of growth. She never did go through any growth spurts by the time she was 24 and it was frankly humiliating. However, it wasn't like she could control her genes. "Oh but we just have to make a stop somewhere," she quickly said, as if she just remembered.

"What's that?" Sophia promptly asked as she smooths out her dress shirt and adjusts her jacket on her shoulders.

"We have to meet the king. He invited me to tea! The princes will be there too."

Sophia's face pales slightly. An audience with the king and the princes? She could only feel nothing but bad vibes....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia tries to catch up on the current events, Juliana is worried about her friend's strange behavior.

The Imperial Family of the country of Karitia. They are seen as God's gifts to the world. In this world, they possess magical powers unlike any other. Although they have their own limits, that is one of the distinguishing traits to determine their nobility—as well as their golden eyes which is said to a testament of their magical power. The family currently consists of the current King (also can be called emperor), Mikalov de Helios, and his two sons, Prince Ramon de Helios and Prince Isaac de Helios. While normally, it would be the first-born son that would inherit the throne, but in the country of Karitia, it is based off of marriage. The first son to be engaged and married would be the one to inherit the throne.

Sophia wasn't quite sure how that tradition came to be, but it was long believed that the union between a King and a Queen was said to be sacred and bring fortune and health to their ruling country. Their union is said to be blessed by the Gods and shared with the rest of the world. Or so the story goes. There was probably more to it, but it is best to leave it be for now. Perhaps she can try to look it up later when she had free time but for now...

She was a nervous wreck. Sophia sat across from Juliana in the carriage that was transporting them to the royal palace. Technically it's been decades since she seen the royal family. In her past life, she eventually went up the ranks of becoming part of the Imperial Army's squadron of knights. Because she chose to defend Juliana, a declared traitor, she has also committed treason against the crown and as a result, that led to her death. She clenched her hand again. If she joined the squadron again, would there be no way in avoiding the tragedy again? She wasn't sure. She glanced over to Juliana who seemed to be excited to be heading to the royal palace, and she could probably guess the reason: Prince Isaac.

Juliana was only a year older than her and her coming-of-age ceremony was only a couple of weeks away. She would be considered as an adult to the nation as well as an eligible lady. However, many people know she is a likely candidate to become engaged to Prince Isaac, and thus set the events to be in motion. She tries to relax in her seat as she engrossed in her thoughts.

Sophia had always supported Juliana's and Isaac's relationship and because of the close relations between House Dufort and the Imperial Family, why wouldn't they get together? Well... there was also the matters of Prince Ramon. Prince Ramon... The image of her highness flashes through her mind. When you compare the two princes side by side, they were nearly complete opposites.

Prince Ramon was a calm and serious person, who didn't let his emotions get in the way. He is devoted to his country and even participated in the previous war, leading their army to an almost undefeated victory. Many of the citizens look up to him for his bravery and devotion and found it a shame that he had not found a bride and become the next heir to the throne. Prince Isaac on the other hand, was kinder and more sociable to the public, allowing himself to walk the same grounds as the citizens. He interacts with the people and actively tries to solve their concerns in person. It was inevitably this kindness and sociable personality that led to Juliana to fall in love with him when they were young and by his grace, had also reciprocated her love. Despite the differences between the two, each had their own strengths and weaknesses, but one should never estimate the strength and power both princes possess.

"Sophia?" Juliana called out to her.

"Huh?" Sophia looked up, brought out of her thoughts and realized the carriage was no longer moving.

Juliana simply smiled. "Are you thinking about his highness?" she asked, almost in a teasing and sly manner.

Sophia only blinked at what she meant before processing the words carefully, a blush appearing across her cheeks. She was talking about Prince Ramon. "Don't be silly Juliana," she quickly brushed her off as she turned her face to the side, to hide the embarrassment on her face. She could only hear the other giggling at her.

While Juliana fell for Prince Isaac, Sophia fell for Prince Ramon... However, the difference between their love for the respective princes was that hers was unrequited... The reason being was simple. She was presented as a knight, and her name was not Sophia de Monique, but Sage de Monique: the son of the fallen baron of House Monique. Now that she thought about it, was it really love? Or rather infatuation with the prince? She closed her eyes briefly as she thought about Prince Ramon. Maybe it was infatuation rather than love. Who wouldn't fall in love with a handsome prince, falling into the lure of his boyish looks and captivated by his seemingly cold and stern looks? A smile graced her lips. When she thought about it, it sounded silly. It's been years since then anyways. She had always been content being by his side and it should stay that way. Although their interactions were few, she enjoyed their time together as fellow knights, comrades in arms.

Sophia soon took the first stand, carefully opening the door of the carriage. She stepped out first and offered her hand to Juliana. "Don't start slipping up now," she joked with the lady, smiling at her softly.

Juliana returned the smile as she placed her hand in Sophia's. "Of course not, I would never," she giggled softly. She felt her hand being gently clasped and was escorted out of the carriage, as a true knight would for their lady.

They arrived at the palace at last. They alerted the royal guards of their presence and in turn, proceeded to escort them to the royal garden.

Sophia stood tall with each step she took, her arms at her sides with her hand gently rested at the tilt of her sword. She kept close to Juliana but stayed at least a step behind her. Juliana walked forward with grace, a true sign of being raised by nobility. Eventually, they arrived at the garden, passing the rose arch entrance, and onto the stone cobble floor. Coming into view was the gazebo that laid in the middle of the vast garden of flowers. At the gazebo was none other than the emperor, sitting casually as he takes a sip of his tea. As the two girls—or rather, as Lady Juliana and her knight, Sage, approached closer, they could see the king lift his head up and greeting them with a rather warm smile.

"Ah, I've been expecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia is faced with the man who killed her and stands uncomfortably in a tea party clearly not meant for her.

Sophia's face paled at the appearance of the prince. Almost immediately, the images of Prince Ramon's cold stare at her before he killed flashed through her mind. She looked away to avoid his gaze, feeling the hard and fast beating of her heart against her chest. She needed to calm down. She can't make a scene right now. She took a deep breath through her nose and steeled her nerves the best she could. She bowed respectfully, one arm pressed against her stomach while the other behind her back as she did, head lowered as well. "Welcome, your majesties," she greeted, detached and without emotion.

Prince Ramon approached the gazebo, walking past his younger brother and lady Juliana, stepping under the roof to be at his father's side. He briefly stopped by Sophia, giving his infamous cold stare before quickly moving on. This was normal. Right, this was normal, Sophia had to tell herself. He had always been like this.

Prince Isaac had a different reaction as he sighed and scratched the back of his head, walking up to the gazebo with Lady Juliana in arm as he complained, "Come on Sage, we've known each other for how long now? You don't need to be a stickler for etiquette you know."

This brought Sophia some comfort. Isaac was always more kind and understanding to her. Despite the reputation she had because of her family, he didn't want to treat her any differently. They were all childhood friends, despite the age differences. Prince Ramon was currently 18 years old, soon to be 19 within the next month, while Prince Isaac was 17, his coming-of-age ceremony long past. Now that she thought about it, her birthday was usually around the fall season. November 29 was the day. Ironically enough, it was still her birthday when she was reborn on Earth.

Sophia straightened up and gave a sigh as she said, "I wouldn't dare dream to act so rude in front of my highness, especially in front of the king."

Isaac looked over to see his father, who gave a noticeable sigh of disappointment, but Isaac could only chuckle. "Oh lighten up, Sir Sage has been a longtime friend to us, has he not?" he pointed, as if vouching for Sophia's behalf, but there was nothing to be vouching for. The king doesn't bother to give an undignified response to the question, which Isaac takes with a grain of salt.

The second prince takes his seat at the table with Juliana reseating herself as well, at Prince Isaac's side of course. Underneath the table, she holds his hand, their fingers becoming interlocked and hidden from view. Ramon takes the last remaining seat next to his father, which leaves Sophia the only one standing, and essentially invalidating the offer that the king had previously gave to her. This was silently a blessing in disguise.

"Apologies for our tardiness, we were kept behind by the meeting with the War Committee and the Political Affair Councils," Ramon said, effectively changing the topic at hand.

"Oh? You and Isaac both attended?" The king said in response, surprised to see his younger son had come to the meeting as well.

"Yes, after... with much persuasion," Isaac said, averting his gaze for a moment as he scratches his cheek. Ramon simply sighed.

Most likely through force or a threat, Sophia thought as she watched the reaction of the second prince. She proceeded to pick up the teapot after placing two teacups in front of the two princes. She held the lid like last time while pouring each of them a cup.

Ramon glanced over to Sophia, and she notably averted eye contact with him as much as possible. She just tried to focus on pouring the tea, trying to act as normally as she could in front of everyone. She glanced upwards to see the smiling Isaac and Juliana, with the king and Ramon sharing similar stoic looks as they took a sip from their tea. Her heart warmed at the scene. They were all alive and well, something she thought she would never see again. She places the teapot down and brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear. She stands up straight and takes a step back, holding her hands behind her back again. This was fine for her... Standing back and watching everyone. It was this point on she decided what she wanted to do this time around—prevent the tragedies of the past from happening again.

"How did the meeting go nonetheless?" The king soon asked his two sons.

"Boring as always," Isaac immediately responded and was playfully slapped by Juliana on the arm. He gives a chuckle, while Ramon was not amused at all.

Clearing his throat, Ramon responded, "We were discussing the funds we need for the expedition. Although the expedition has been faring successfully, we wanted to prioritize in sending in supplies to them as there are reports they are being pushed back. Not only that, there has been debates about where to prioritize our forces."

Sophia listened carefully, while Juliana tried to make sense of everything, but couldn't followed along. The king listened intently as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "The expedition has been faring well hasn't it though?"

"It has been. We have about 20,000 soldiers manning the Surealian peninsula, which will grant us access to the bridge of Harkut. If we can take that bridge over the swamplands, we will be able to get a direct line of access to the stronghold that Juritian possesses," Ramon answered.

Isaac leaned back in his chair as his free hand proceeded to pick up his teacup. "It will be another swift win for us, father. There is nothing to worry about," he said with the utmost confidence, however, the king still had his doubts, and he wasn't the only one.

Sophia had been listening intently. While indeed they will overtake the fort, they would only quickly lose it due to the fact they will face large losses. She knows this fact, but she knows it is not her place to state her opinion. Not only that, it would make her look suspicious and she can't afford that. Little did she know, she was being carefully watched by the king.

The king let out a small hum to cover his silent observation before speaking, "What other issues are we facing then?"

"Although it is seeming more likely we will be successful in getting the stronghold...." Ramon trailed off for a moment as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"But?" The king raised an eyebrow.

"Although I have mentioned 20,000 soldiers are manning the peninsula and are slowly gaining control of it from the Juritian forces, we are getting reports of significant injuries of soldiers and we may expect that size to be cut down to almost 12,000."

Isaac pursed his lips as he listened. He most likely missed this bit of information, but his optimism persisted. "But, 12,000 soldiers is still enough, not only that, our soldiers are the best of the best. They can't hope to beat them. If I recalled, there's still only about 5,000 soldiers that are positioned at stronghold Harkut."

But that's not why this is concerning... Sophia thought to herself.

Silence fell over the table, Juliana becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the sudden uneasiness and tension. Sophia closed her eyes, quietly pressing her lips together so she didn't let out a sigh by mistake. The king finally spoke, but what he said would be the most surprising. "Sir Sage, what are your thoughts over the situation?"

Sophia's eyes opened and widened, lifting her head up in shock. She was met with similar reactions from the two princes as well as Juliana.

Did...the king just asked for her opinion?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia is unsure what to say when the king speaks to her. As the dreaded tea party goes on, she becomes filled with self-doubt about whether she can truly change her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is your regular disclaimer. *taps mic* Everything I took inspiration (imeanstole) from doesn't belong to me, you should totally go read the novels and its corresponding manhwas. Support the artists and authors. Recommendations include: Doctor Elise, The Abandoned Empress, This Girl is A Little Wild, Lucia, Who Made Me A Princess Suddenly, and more. They're great. Thanks for reading for my self-indulgence story.
> 
> Side note: I honestly forgot Monique was Tia's surname, I just always thought Monique was a cool name lmao.

"P... Pardon?" Sophia finally let out after finally processing the question that was asked of her.

"You seemed to have something on your mind," The king pointed out as he leaned back in his seat, seemingly interested in what she was thinking of.

Had this ever happened before? No this was the first. But... she didn't do anything out of the ordinary! So why is he... "I-I'm afraid I don't—" She felt a chill as she looked at the king. She saw his cold, hard stare. If she lied now, it would anger him, and she could tell. Not even Juliana would be able to appease her majesty. She took a moment and steeled herself. She took a silent breath through her nose and met the king's eyes with her own. "If my majesty permits it," she said in response, wanting full confirmation of his consent. The king nods his head.

The whole table becomes silent. Isaac gives a hard stare at Sophia, a notable sweat going down his face while Juliana looked frightened, giving a tight squeeze to her beloved's hand. Ramon's expression remained unchanged, but he was interested in what Sophia had to say as well, while wondering what was also on his father's mind. Sophia felt all eyes on her, but she remained steadfast as she begins to talk. "To lose almost 8000 soldiers poses more of a concern than anything, but I believe it is a sign that it is only the beginning of something."

"The beginning of something?" Ramon asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sophia nods. "Although it is true that no other country, except for a select few, could ever hope to compare to the strength of our soldiers, it is important to know that we are not invincible."

Isaac leans forward, almost speaking in a hushed voice, but he makes himself heard at the table. "Sir Sage, you are not insulting our army, are you? That's a bold statement you're making." Although it sounded harsh, in reality, Isaac was worried that she would be punished if she said the wrong thing.

Sophia lightly shook her head, giving her first sigh. "That is not my intention, please excuse my poor choice of words my highness," she simply apologized but continued on, "But if I may, I would like to start from the beginning. I don't believe it is wise to continue to march forward through the peninsula when our soldiers are about to lack 8000 men at their side. In fact, I believe there is a reason for the sudden and drastic drop."

"That is a bold statement you are making. Then pray tell, what could it possibly be?" The king questioned. Ramon and Isaac briefly exchanged a look with each other, and both looked at their father, however the two became visibly surprised. The king was smiling with pure amusement and curiosity at Sophia's words. This was the first time they ever seen him smile—at Sophia.

Sophia seemed to be on a roll though, that she barely noticed. "Disease."

"Disease?" Isaac questioned as he looked back to Sophia. "But all of our soldiers are healthy, do you really think disease could be something that would bring them down?" he said, a bit in disbelief, which truly showed his naivete.

Sophia silently thanked for her time on Earth. In her life on Earth, she had studied hard and achieved in being a nurse practitioner. Although it wasn't a lifelong dream she wanted to passionately pursue, she enjoyed the feeling of helping people and doing whatever she could to bring them back to help and recovery. Not only that, she wanted to live a full life with her family and friends without ever wanting to worry about necessities. Now that she is back, she hoped to apply some of her medical knowledge, but she should avoid in trying to make 'new discoveries' and of the like as she has no interest in standing out and receive unwanted attention.

"Yes," she answered Isaac's question without a moment's hesitation but held a hand up as a gesture of peace, wishing to explain herself. "Although our soldiers are indeed at peak physical condition, that does not mean they are wholly unsusceptible to disease—particularly to ones that have yet been introduced to their bodies. Although, there is a way to combat disease and prolong their healthy conditions for as long as possible, and even treat them as necessary should they become ill."

Ramon and the king seemed interested while Isaac and Juliana looked completely dumbfounded. Sophia wondered if she said too much and cleared her throat quickly. "Although this is simply... my opinion," she stated.

Ramon raised an eyebrow. He brings up this entire thing and calls it his opinion? He thinks to himself. He gives a bit of a sigh, which subtly surprises the king. "Then please explain, in your opinion," he stated as if to mock her, "Of how we could prevent disease?

Sophia couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, but thankfully she was skilled in repressing her emotions down to the point she still kept a neutral and stoic expression on her face like she has done for years. "I advise in increasing medical supplies. Although seemingly trivial, having an increase of medical supplies will fare well in the long run and soldiers who are injured and fall ill can be promptly treated without worry."

"Hm..." When Ramon thought about it, it was reasonable, and it wasn't like procuring medical supplies was a hard task to do. "Continue."

"Another thing would simply be just staying clean—washing hands as best you can, being aware of any unknown plants, cleaning oneself, proper waste disposal, and avoiding any contaminants. The list honestly goes on, but if you follow the basic rules of proper hygiene, the risk of disease falls significantly and there are studies that proves this. Not only that, the swamplands is an environment our army is unfamiliar with so it is advisable to be more careful in those conditions as they become more susceptible to diseases that we are not aware of exists there." Sophia could only go on, but she realized she had spoken too much. Her cheeks turned a bit pink and she felt her face grow warm as they all stared at her.

However, Ramon and the king seemed to take her words into consideration. Isaac was bothered by one thing though. "Okay, say we do follow these considerations—that doesn't quite explain a possible 8000 soldier drop."

I'm glad you mentioned that, Sophia said in her thoughts. If she remembered back in her past life, she did remember there were reports of a sudden 8000 soldier drop, however, it was not just due to disease, but as well as a sudden attack. But now she had to figure out how to word it without looking entirely suspicious. It wasn't like she could just spout out the truth and say she lived through this before. And considering her status as a Monique, they already don't have enough trust in her—at least from the king and yet... as she glanced at him. Why did he look so earnestly at her? It made her a bit unsettled. If she recalled, he wasn't fond of her and neither the House of Dufort. It was only by the grace of the two princes and lady Juliana that she was accepted into the knighthood in her past life.

She clenched her hand behind her back to still her nervousness. "The other thing to worry about is most likely the affiliating countries that surrounds Juritia..." she started, attempting to control the volume of her voice.

Isaac didn't look satisfied with the answer. "But compared to our armies, they don't stand a chance."

"They do not, but it is not about whether they can face you head on, but rather using their familiarity with the area to take the advantage."

Ramon's eyes widened as he realized what she meant and as if quickly realizing what felt wrong. "The swamplands is an area that is related to the affiliating country of Herkia, and they have allied with themselves with the country of Juritia. They have often used the swamplands as well as the close mountains to their advantage in terms of battle and are known to be excellent hunters."

Sophia was glad that Ramon caught up—as expected of him. She couldn't help but feel her chest warm a bit. No Sophia! What are you thinking?! She internally reprimanded herself. She wasn't sure if it showed on her face, but hopefully it still remained the same stoic and neutral expression.

"Are you saying... they're unexpectedly causing some kind of counterattack?" Isaac asked, an expression of disbelief across his face.

"It would be likely yes... if I recall, you have stated there are still 20,000 soldiers manning, but with the concern of disease being there, it is possibly to significantly lose a great amount of soldiers if they choose an unsuspecting attack on them at this point."

The king took her considerations seriously and nodded. He soon called for a nearby servant and immediately said, "Send word for a meeting to be conducted tonight. Upon these discussions, we will need to rethink our strategy." The servant complied and left promptly to send word. The king looked back to Sophia and gave a stern stare, making her significantly more nervous.

Soon enough, silence befell them, causing further discomfort. As if suddenly remembering, the king turned towards Juliana. "I am sorry my dear, I have completely forgotten. You had to sit through this conversation—that was rude of us."

Juliana perked up and quickly shook her head. "O-o-oh no it is alright! It was um... interesting!" she stated and gave a light laugh, trying to be polite. It was boring but she was more shocked at Sophia's willingness to speak. She was usually quiet and she wondered why the king began to talk to her suddenly. Sophia was asking the same questions quite honestly.

The king gave a soft smile. "I suppose it has been a while however since you and Prince Isaac has spoken to each other however. It is best to go on a walk with her."

Isaac looked over to his lover and brought her hand up to kiss. "Then shall we my love?" he asked her and then gave a suggestive wink.

Juliana blushed furiously and looked away shyly. "I-if you say so, your grace," she says.

Both Ramon and Sophia shared a facial expression directed towards Isaac. "Why don't we accompany you as well?" Ramon seemed to suggest.

"I agree." Sophia quickly followed.

Isaac saw the intense stares of the two, while Juliana seemed to be oblivious. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, as if in defeat. "Alright, alright, how about we all chat then in the garden. It has been a long while."

Sophia sighed softly. She knew Isaac too well. As if she didn't know how deep their relationship really went. She soon remembered about the king and pursed her lips. "Is it wise to leave the king alone though?" she suddenly said, which gave another surprised look from everyone.

Fuck, she couldn't help but think in her mind. Such vulgar language, but it was the first thing that came to mind. She had forgotten the strained relationship between herself and the king, as rarely they would show any concern, let alone acknowledgement, with each other. However, it was more the king than herself... She never held any ill will towards him—in fact she was rather saddened, but it couldn't be helped.

The king surprisingly remained unfazed as he stated, "It is fine. It is best if I head back to my quarters anyways. Enjoy yourselves." He didn't wait a response and left promptly.

He never wastes any time... Sophia thought to herself and heard movement of everyone standing from the table. Her attention soon turned towards Isaac and Juliana attempting to sneak away. "Prince Isaac, Juliana," she attempted to call for them.

The two momentarily froze but Isaac was quick to react as he grabbed his lover's hand and began to pull her along, quickly rushing out from the gazebo and attempting to lose both Sophia and Ramon.

The first prince and the young guard looked in disbelief. Ramon was the first to show his displeasure. "Unbelievable," he muttered and pushed out of his chair.

Sophia could just sigh as she began to walk in the direction they had rushed off to.

"Sage," she heard her name being called. She looked back to Ramon who was giving her kind of a strange look. He stared at her intensely and it made her uncomfortable.

"Yes, my highness?" she said in response, unsure what went through his mind. She could never read him, but that's how he always was.

Silence filled the air between them and it enhanced Sophia's discomfort, and a bit of annoyance. Why did you say my name if you're not going to say anything?! She couldn't help but think but soon saw him walk past her. "It's nothing, let's go," he stated curtly.

Sophia's mouth gaped open. She just sighed and quickly calmed down. She turned towards him and watched him walk, staring simply at his back. Although remembering him since childhood, that glaring face will be forever burned at the back of her mind. Nonetheless, she gave a somber look.

Will he look at her differently this time? Or will she face the same tragedy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia accompanies the royal highnesses and her best friend. She discovers how little her interactions with the three truly were.

It didn't take long for Ramon and Sophia to catch up with the couple. Isaac pouted and complain about the lack of privacy to spend intimately with Juliana. Juliana didn't' seem to mind, but was embarrassed at Isaac's lack of discretion, and yet it was what she liked. "Come on, just this once?" Isaac attempted to plead, only to be met with two similar cold stares of the first prince and the lady's guard. He pouted, as if he was a child. "You both are no fun."

Juliana gave a giggle but gave a subtle glance back to Sophia. Sophia met her gaze but looked at her questionably. Juliana quickly turned away and gently hugged onto Isaac's arm. "Come now, there's nothing wrong with just a simple stroll in the garden. Besides, it's been a while since the four of us been together like this, has it not?" she asked.

"Has it really?" Isaac said as he thought about it. "True, it's been so long since I've been with you love," he said flirtatiously, effectively causing Juliana to blush.

Ramon looked annoyed at their public display of affection and Sophia simply tolerated it. However, she did envy the two, much like she did back then. She always envied Juliana being able to freely display her feminine charms and being with someone as handsome as Isaac. Haa.... She could never have that. Even living her life for a second time, she could never achieve that, but she hoped to at least make it more bearable this time around. She thought back about the discussion. She never had something like that before with the king and the king's expression... She couldn't help but feel unsettled.

"I'm surprised though Sage," Isaac said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Sophia let out.

"I didn't know you were that talented in such things," He stated, and this seemed to have also piqued Ramon's interest as well. She could feel the first prince's stare glued onto her now, making her feel nervous.

She tried to hide it as she casually said, "I've... studied a little bit yes."

"But what about your medical advice? Isn't that stuff for doctors and such to know?" Isaac further questioned, merely out of pure curiosity.

"I've always had an interest in the medical field, but it is not a passion I wish to pursue," Sophia answered carefully.

"It's a shame we don't have someone like you on the council then," Ramon stated.

Silence filled the air between the four of them and Ramon looked up to meet the surprised expressions of the others. "What?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my, Sir Sage is getting complimented by the first prince? What a rare thing," Juliana playfully teased, but there was a second meaning behind her teasing.

Hearing this, Sophia's cheeks burned red out of embarrassment. "Whoa your face is as red as a tomato," Isaac pointed out. "What other surprises are there today? First my brother, and now Sage."

Ramon seemed more irritated at such claims while Sophia was only feeling more embarrassed. "Enough," the two said in unison and when they both noticed, gave a glance to each other.

Sophia's heart was beating faster in her chest and she was the first looked away, attempting to regain her composure. Ramon just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Juliana and Isaac looked in awe at the unison of the two. "It's like two peas in a pod," Isaac stated with a boisterous laugh. Juliana couldn't help but giggle as well.

"It's been so long since we had a good laugh like this," She admitted as she clapped her hands together and happily smile at everyone.

Looking up, her brown colored eyes glanced at everyone. Ramon's tolerance of such nonsense being spewed, Isaac's affectionate smile and joy of having fun, and Juliana's smile of content with everything. Her heart warmed at the scene and soon, a smile spread across her lips. She missed this... Juliana would never know how long it truly has been for Sophia to see such a scene like this again. "Yeah, it has..." she let out.

Everyone seemed to be surprised once more. "Sage... are you smiling?" Isaac asked and Sophia swore she could feel her vein threatening to pop out on her head. "I didn't think it was possible."

"My highness, please refrain of saying such things about me," She said in response and doesn't try to hide her annoyance, but this seems to amuse the second prince further.

"Always a stickler, but... you changed somehow," He pointed out to the other.

Sophia didn't quite understand what he meant but once she took a few moments to process the statement, she realized what he meant. It was true... She did change. In her past life, she didn't smile much or showed much expression. That was the result of her upbringing and the misfortunes in her past life compared to the two princes and Lady Juliana. Two were from a royal family while one came from an upstanding noble family with ties of the former. Aside from the war, they had never really faced much misfortune. No matter how one looked at it, Sophia was the outsider. She pressed her lips together in a fine line. She was never expressive, but there was so many things she wanted to share. She had a second chance at that in this life, so she didn't want to waste it, and yet... there was still so much she had to hide. She felt internally conflicted.

Juliana seemed to sense Sophia's conflict and tried to think quickly to change the topic. She cleared her throat. "Why don't we all go to the market together? Wouldn't that be nice?" she suggested. "I'm sure it would do good for you too Sage. Especially after recently," she stated.

"Recently?" Sophia questioned, her eyebrows furrowing briefly. "What do you mean?"

"Ah—" Juliana placed her hand over her mouth and the two princes winced as they stayed quiet as well.

She looked at everyone with a confused look. What were they talking about? She truly had no idea. She tried to think back. Was there something about today? No... that can't be it. Did something happen prior her return? There shouldn't be... Or was there...

Everyone looked greatly concerned as Sophia tried to discern the mystery.

Ramon cleared his throat and decided to be the one to calmly tell Sophia. "It has only been a week after your mother's passing, has it not?" he soon asked.

Silence filled the air again.

"Ah." Sophia let out calmly, without emotion. So that's what it was... She had completely forgotten about it, truly. In fact, if one looked at Sophia's expression right now... There was no hint of grief or remorse. Because there was none. She didn't want to keep the awkward silence going for long, so she gave a gentle sigh and said, "I appreciate everyone's worries, but I am fine... truly. It is an unfortunate thing to happen, but I'm slowly recovering from it. But mother wouldn't want me to keep grieving." Lies.... Everything she said was a lie. Sophia didn't care at all about her mother's death. If anything, she was almost glad. Cast her down to hell for these thoughts, but she held no love for the woman who shown her none either.

This seems to satisfy Juliana's worries as she stepped away from Isaac and suddenly embraced Sophia. Sophia blinked once but gave a gentle smile, returning the hug. Juliana pulled back and looked at the other two princes. "So how about we go to the market? It'll be fun!"

"Sure, anything my princess wants," Isaac agreed as he steals Juliana away from Sophia, pulling her into his embrace and catching her lips.

Juliana's face turned bright red and she pulled her face away from Isaac's. She could hear him laugh at her as she buried her face into the crook of his neck to hide her embarrassment. "I-Isaac," she whined to him quietly but he just smiles and pats her head while wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ramon sighed as he said, "That's very unbefitting of you Isaac." It was like he was scolding a child sometimes, but he truly didn't think their open display of affection was appropriate.

Sophia didn't say anything and just watched, but she could hear Isaac let out a huff. "You're just jealous that I captured the beautiful lady's heart and not you," he stated with a playful wink towards his brother.

A scoff could be heard from Ramon. "I am not interested in such things," he boldly claims, something that has been heard many times.

"Brother, you should try to find yourself a suitable maiden. You are at the age to find a bride, not only that, everyone is waiting for you to be up on the throne already."

Sophia clenched her hand behind her back. She forgotten—the claim to the throne is based around whether or not one of the prince's finds a suitable bride and becomes formally engaged with them. She suspected that Isaac is holding off from proposing to Juliana, but Ramon was simply not interested and in fact, openly seceded the throne to his younger brother. The two brothers may not seem like it, but they had a close bond with each other. Which was a good thing quite honestly—Sophia couldn't imagine what would happen if the two brothers had to fight each other for it. It would've most likely let to a bloodied outcome, but would it be as bloody as in the past? She should be careful though as once Isaac becomes engaged and marries Juliana, she would be accused of poisoning him after their marriage. When she gets the chance, she needs to look into the matter.

The first prince lets out another scoff at Isaac's suggestion. "I'm not interested in marrying someone just for the throne Isaac. I am comfortable where I am right now," he said. "I'll prepare a carriage to head for the market," he stated and soon turned on his heels, walking away before anyone could get another word.

Ahh... he's upset now, Sophia thought to herself and looked back to Isaac who sighed exasperatedly while Juliana tried to comfort him. She simply smiles again. It can't be help. Everything will go as it did before—with hopefully with some changes. Important changes. She soon turned in the direction that Ramon went and feels her heart clench tightly in her chest. She wondered if he did get married after her death, or if there was anyone he had been interested.

She looked up briefly as the soft breeze blows against them. She closes her eyes.

Nonetheless, she hopes there will be nothing but happiness in their futures.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia travels into town with the group and is forced to endure the lovey-doveyness that is the Second Prince and her best friend.

The two princes and lady Juliana sat inside the carriage while Sophia rode a horse alongside their carriage. This was the norm. Sophia wasn't a servant but Lady Juliana's faithful guardian. The title of knights is only reserved through formal contracts and she had none with the head of House Dufort. Not only that, Sophia was still underaged so it would be too controversial and be considered child labor if she was hired in such a way. Besides, House Dufort still has some resentment towards House Monique due to the previous affiliation with the Aristocrat Party. They were practically enemies. Although she was not her father, the hatred is still there, and it doesn't change the fact she comes from the family.

Sophia lets out a sigh. Not only that, because she was still young, she hasn't quite officially inherit the title of House Monique, meaning she is not quite recognized as the head of the house. It will only until she comes of age that they will bequeath the title to her, but she is essentially free to do anything else, as long it pertains to her duty as being the successor of the house—or rather, as long as Sage pertains to his duty. She begins to slow down her horse, gently lifting up the reins as the carriage began to slow down to a stop as well. While the attendant proceeds to open the carriage door, Sophia proceeds to drop down from her horse. She carefully lands on the ground and gently smooths out the horse's mane, praising it for a job well done for its travel to the marketplace. The horse responded well to her and nudges their head towards the girl. She smiles and pets it gently and maintains a neutral expression before the two princes steps out, with Isaac carefully escorting his Lady out as well.

"Ahh, this is so refreshing," Juliana comments as she feels the breeze against her skin, her hair slightly being blown with it as well.

Sophia approaches the others, keeping a fair distance. She couldn't help but feel the unfairness. Compared to the three, she was literally the shortest with Ramon being the tallest. She stood next to him, and a step behind him, and he towered her by nearly an entire foot (he was roughly 6'1"). She cursed her genes once again—even Juliana tower over her easily and she was the object of Isaac's jokes when it came to her height. Normally she didn't care back in her life on Earth, but here, she did develop a sense of male pride. It wouldn't have killed to at least be a couple inches taller. It was embarrassing to be next to women sometimes. Maybe she can find some ways to hit a small growth spurt this time around....

"It is surprisingly crowded today. Is there a special occasion we don't know about?" Isaac questioned as he wrapped an arm around Juliana's shoulder, looking around.

Sophia took the time to look around and briefly remembered. If she was correct, it was around the time for a small festival that the town usually held. It was nothing special, something about celebrating the time of the growth of flowers. It could be akin to a harvest of some sort. "I believe they're celebrating the harvest of the spring flowers. They are quite beautiful and ripe to pick out this time of year. Not only that, the spring season will be ending soon as well," she answered.

"Ahhh I didn't it was already that time of year... Hmmm, what flower would my lady like this year?" Isaac asked Juliana who giggled.

"Any flower you give me is fine, my prince," Juliana answered with a bashful smile, causing him to laugh.

"Oh come on, you say that to me all the time. Tell me my princess~"

"Please not here."

Ramon and Sophia both had to look away, cringing at the blatant display of affection of the couple. Although, it did do some good as the citizens noticed, but many supported their relationship. It was like it boosted the citizen's morale. At this point, Sophia was convinced that Prince Isaac and Lady Juliana had become a symbol of happiness for the country. She looked back to Prince Ramon. She wondered if that made Prince Ramon a symbol of courage... or maybe a symbol of bravery... No, a symbol of strength? She couldn't quite figure out what would describe Ramon to their citizens.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh?" The young girl looked up upon hearing Ramon's sudden voice, who staring down at her with an almost intense gaze. She felt nervous again. "N-no, it is nothing, your highness," she answered politely and almost stiffly. Perhaps it had been so many years is why she was so jittery next to him. She used to be able to have nerves of steel around him, but she seemed to be unable to get a firm footing.

Ramon didn't seem to be satisfied with her answer. "You seem to be full of thoughts lately."

"Huh?" She looked up to him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if unable to describe what he meant, but Sophia patiently waited. "You are not normally.... Expressive. You're almost as transparent as a woman."

Sophia gave a blank stare. "... excuse me?" she said with almost full offense. What in gods' names did that mean?! Suddenly it was no longer male pride, but rather her pride as a woman now.

Ramon seemed to have misunderstood and thought he had hurt Sophia's male pride. "Ah, I'm sorry I... misworded what I meant. Women tends to be... rather open with their feelings and thoughts if you get what I mean. You're usually not one to let yourself be transparent."

She wasn't sure how to take that statement either way but as she stared at the prince's neutral expression and realized how dense he really was, she tried to slowly let it go. She silently took a deep breath through her nose and looked ahead, swearing if she looked at him any longer, she might do something she would most definitely regret—such as delivering a swift punch to his, unfortunately, handsome face. "I... see," she said slowly as he looked at the loving couple in front of them. She cleared her throat a bit. "I suppose I'm just having an off day," she tried to make an excuse.

"... I see," Ramon said in response and awkward silence fell over them.

Ah, yes.... This was something she didn't miss at all. The silence. She supposed it couldn't be helped though, the two didn't really have any common interests—or at least none that she knew. Ramon never expressed himself and nor did she, and due to either's inability to talk and socialize, they knew virtually almost nothing about each other. Well, there was some things she does know, but only through the help of Juliana who would get her information from Isaac.

"Ramon, Sage!" The two perked up as they heard their lady calling for them. Sophia silently thanked her lady and took the first step to walking towards her and Ramon took a moment to tell the attendant to come back with the carriage later before following behind. As soon as they reached their lady, they listened to her say, "Let's walk down, I heard they have delicious food stands that serves delicious treats out. You've tried some of their food before right Sage?"

Sophia blinked and remembered. Because the two princes and the lady are important and tend to be at other events rather than the festival, they actually do not attend to the market as often as she does. "Yes, my Lady," she responded, though she could see the look of slight discomfort when she refers her that. She had to keep up appearances, but Juliana bared with it. "There's a variety of food they especially make and serve during this time."

"Then let's go!" Juliana excitedly said and didn't waste a minute more. She takes Isaac's hand and drags him along. "You don't come to the market very often right my prince?" she asked him.

Isaac laughed lightly as he picks up his pace a bit to catch up with Juliana. "Indeed I don't, so this will be an interesting experience," he admitted.

Ramon showed no interest, while Sophia just followed along behind them, her hand rested on her sword. She's been through the festivals many times, and not only that, it reminded her of summer festivals back on earth, so this wasn't nothing new to her. But.... They were fun and it brought her much joy. Joy that she can't express. That was such a bother. She had to act as the expressionless Sage. She glances over to Ramon. She wondered how he does it... or if it came naturally to him... She looked back ahead. She didn't want to think about it too much.

They all walked down the market streets, which was bustling with life. Children ran about and played with fellow peers, or tugging on the dresses of their mothers, begging for something to be bought. Many vendors yelled and advertised their products and meals they served out. Truly, a marketplace was almost a whole different world in itself. For Juliana and Isaac, it was an enlightening experience for them and almost an adventure to be entailed. Ramon thought everything was too noisy and headache inducing. Two kinds of people that exists towards events like this.

Sophia calmly followed the two and watched them enjoy themselves. Although it was dangerous for royalty to be out and about like this, the princes actually make frequent trips into the town in order to show their devotion and bring themselves on the same level as commoners. They do believe in equality, however, despite that... how one is raised and where one is born makes a difference. You may be able to pretend and give sympathy to the people, but you could never truly understand until you live through it.

"Sage, what do you recommend we try?" Juliana's question brings Sophia out of her thoughts. She's beginning to find herself lost in her thoughts all day today, this wasn't good. Maybe she should forget about everything for now and keep herself grounded in the present.

"Meat skewers..." Sophia said the first thing on her mind and quite honestly, was craving for some as she could smell the scent of beef being grilled in the air.

"Meat skewers?" The couple said in unison and even tilting their heads. Truly, two peas in a pod.

"They're meat that has been cooked and grilled and they placed onto a wooden skewer," Sophia briefly answer and she could see their eyes lighting up at the image of it in their minds. "Would you like me to fetch you one?" She offered. The two quickly nods their head. "Then please wait here," she stated. She looked over to Ramon and he made an indication he will stay with his brother and Juliana.

With that she separated herself from the three and walked just a farther down the street. It shouldn't be too far from here... Ah, there it is. She sees a man shouting and holding out a meat skewer. Just in front of her was a mother and a child. She asks for two and he tells her the cost. She promptly pays the man and was given two fresh meat skewers moments later. She hands one to her child and they walk off. Sophia takes the opportunity to step up to the man. The man nearly misses her due to her small stature but looks down. "I would like two meat skewers," she orders.

The man glances at her up and down and narrows his eyes. He doesn't even hide his displeasure. Sophia is a bit confused, but all it took was a moment to realize his attitude. Of her uniform, she does wear the crest of her House on her jacket. She stands her ground and patiently waits his response. "You'll have to wait, I just gave the last two out to that young lady and her child," he claims.

Sophia remains calm. "That is fine, I can wait for it to be cooked more."

The vendor lets out a small grumble that she couldn't distinguish. "Then that'll be 10 gold coins," he charged.

She continued to remain calm and takes out her pouch. She had more than enough to pay for it. She hands over the 10 gold coins, but she knows she was being swindled... According to the sign they have, it was only 3 gold coins per skewer. He purposely charged her more and will most likely claim that the extra cost was due to labor, even though that shouldn't even be the case. It was fine. She didn't want to cause a fuss.

Unlike Juliana and the two princes, House Monique was openly hated by all... her father and mother had a horrible reputation among the people and due to their affiliation with the Aristocrat Party, it only gotten worse. Her father was known to be terribly abusive and has a reputation of swindling of other businesses to serve his own needs, and her mother was more or less the same in terms of abuse and using her status to lord over those beneath them. Wherever they went, they caused some form of havoc. Because of her father, there were plenty of businesses that were either bought out or shut down and he would swoop in to reap the benefits. When her father died, she took over the management and although she was much kinder and fair than he was, many people still resented what he did and believed it was only a matter of time that she would do the same. However, she had no control over her mother who continued her misdeeds until her recent death. Everyone knew the face of Sage de Monique, son of two terrible people.

She waited patiently, stepping to the side to not block other customers. However, once more than 5 minutes have passed, and many customers were given their promise of food, she couldn't help but feel a bit agitated. Perhaps she should go somewhere else—no she will most likely get similar treatment. She should return to them and give an excuse that she couldn't find the stand—or maybe genuinely say they had run out it would be a while to get some more, but there are still other vendors they could try. That was best. She soon began to walk, but when she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw the sudden appearance of a particular man...

"Does it usually take this long to get something?" Ramon asked as he appeared.

Sophia was a bit surprised by his sudden presence that it took her moment to regain her composure. She cleared her throat. "Oh no... I was just about to return." She had to think of a quick excuse. "They told me they had just run out and this vendor is quite busy so—"

She glanced up and saw he wasn't even listening to her. She followed his gaze to the vendor who didn't seem busy at all and he glanced back to her. It didn't take long to put two and two together. Before he could say something, the same vendor had noticed his highness.

"O-oh your highness!" he exclaimed, having a different reaction towards the prince than he did with Sophia. Sophia looked away. "Welcome, this is unexpected! I hope you have been enjoying the lovely festival. Please I insist that you try these meat skewers—these are only seasonal dishes you can only try at this time. I just made some fresh ones."

"I am not interested, but I have two people who are," Ramon stated. "How much are they?"

"Oh please, I couldn't charge you, you can get as much as you like your majesty!"

Sophia clicked her tongue inward. Sucking up to his highness like that... A disgusting sight. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn't resent the prince, but she resented the people who were two faced... She sighed as she began to lose interest in the sight and looked off in the distance, no longer paying attention. There were many things she missed, and many things she didn't... This was one of them. All she wanted was a peaceful life, but returning here, she began to see it won't be easy. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called suddenly. She looked up and saw Ramon carrying three skewers, two in one hand, and another in the other. The sight to see the first prince carrying meat skewers with such a serious expression. She pressed her lips together and began to snicker.

Ramon's eye twitched briefly. "What?"

"N-nothing your highness," Sophia said as she tried to suppress her laughter. "We should return to Prince Isaac and his lady then." She suggested and offered her hand to carry the food from him. "It is a bit unseemly to have his majesty carry such things." She gave him a smile.

For a moment, Ramon seemed to be caught offguard. "Don't say such nonsense." He hands her only one of them, and she expected to be carrying all three. She blinked and before she could ask, he begins to walk back. "Hurry up, you don't want to keep them waiting."

Sophia was confused. That look on his face... No, it couldn't be. She continued to walk and tried to catch up with her majesty.

Isaac and Juliana were beginning to worry. They have noticed the long absence of Sophia, but they assumed since it was so busy, it might've taken a while, but when Ramon had suddenly disappeared, they wondered if something happened. Soon enough, Isaac spots his older brother and waves him down. Catching up just behind him was Sophia and she offers the meat skewer to her. "Sorry, it took longer than I expected," Sophia says to Juliana.

Juliana smiled, ignorant of what really happened, and took the meat skewer. "Oh it's okay, we were just a bit worried is all. Thank you Sage," she said then eyed at the food in her finger. "Fascinating, and it's still hot." She blows on it carefully and then takes a bit of the eat. Her eyes widened as she licks her lips. "W-wow this is so good! The seasoning is amazing!" she exaggerates.

Isaac takes a skewer from his brother and takes his first bite as well. "Wow, I didn't know meat could be this good on a simple wooden stick. Perhaps we should recommend our chefs to serve this back at the palace?" he states. "Come on brother, try a bite! Did Sage not get one for each of us?"

Ramon looked at the remaining one and was pressured by his brother to take his first bite. He seemed reluctant, as if it was not his intention to get one for himself. Sophia assumed most likely the vendor forced it onto him. Seeing the preying eyes of his peers, he sighs as he takes the first bite. "It's nothing too special," he says after chewing it and swallowing it.

Isaac groans. "How boring. Sage you didn't get yourself one?"

Juliana soon noticed as well, assuming that Sage had went to get one for each of them. Sophia quietly swallows. "No, I'm not hungry. I had ate beforehand," she claimed. Juliana's lips pressed firmly together. The last time to eat would've been hours ago. She was silently wondering why Sophia was lying.

This wasn't good, she didn't like this attention... "Oh, there are other activities that they do offer here." Smoothly, Sophia informed them of what activities are held for small time prizes and Isaac quickly seems interested.

"Oh is that right? Let's go check them out!" He insisted. Juliana quickly agrees, momentarily forgetting the problem at hand.

Ramon cleared his throat loudly. "While that seems... interesting. It is best we stopped here for the day."

"What? Why?" Isaac asked with a whine.

"It's because it's getting late, and I don't think Duke Dufort would appreciate his daughter for being out so late," Ramon pointed out.

Isaac sighed and looked towards his lady. "Do you wish to go home Juliana?" he asked politely and despite his earlier complaints, he looks at her with sincerity.

Juliana blushed at his expression and briefly looks away. "A-ah yes I suppose it would be best. A-and I'm sure i-it is likewise with my highnesses. You both should return to the palace soon as well."

Isaac smiled at her and kisses her cheek. "If that's what the lady wished."

Ramon silently wished he had such a rein on his brother like Juliana did. "Well, if that's all then—"

"Someone help! Thief!"

In that instant, everyone turned to look in the direction of what happened. Unexpectedly, the perpetrator was quickly approaching towards the group, and Juliana happened to be in the pathway.

"Juliana!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief is apprehended. Sophia is overwhelmed by the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Im never really sure if its apparent or not but I'll just note it here. I consistently use female pronouns for Sophia as a big majority of the story is in her perspective, however I do tend to switch perspectives as I do follow a third person point of view omniscient style (although I do admit I should keep it consistent rather than switch between omniscient and limited). However, I'll establish it properly here, Sophia is a female girl who is masquerading as a male so in the perspective of others, they see her as a young male boy (I use the term boy as she is considered underaged within the story. 17 is the age where she would be considered as a legal adult and a 'man'). If there is a point I do switch pronouns, it should follow the perspective of a particular character and not just random pronouns. No one knows her true identity except for Juliana. 
> 
> Also, what are fight scenes? I dunno them.

"Juliana!" Isaac yelled and took her hand to pull her out of the way.

Before Ramon could react, Sophia was quicker. She replaced Juliana's position with herself. The thief was about to run Sophia down, seeing her as a simple child. "Out of the way!" he snarled as he ran, determined to run anyone down with whatever loot he stole from the townspeople.

Sophia kept her ground and as the thief approached, she took a step forward. She ducked under when the man attempted to tackle her down with his thick arm. He caught him by surprised, but she used this moment to sweep her foot under his leg, making him lose his footing and then she shoved her elbow into his gut. The man let out a loud grunt and fell backwards from the force, dropping everything in his possession. He groaned and was about to recover but before he could say anything, Sophia had swiftly unsheathed her sword and pointed the blade just at his neck. She looked down at him with almost a murderous intent. "You best stay down if you wish to keep your life," she states in a cold, chilling voice.

Everyone became quiet and shocked at the scene, but soon enough, the victim who had been robbed caught up to the scene. "Th-thank you! H-he stole everything from my stand and tried to run away with it," the person explained the situation, before quickly recognizing the two princes. "O-oh, m-my majesties!" they bowed at the waist before them and everyone seemed to follow suit. It was like a domino effect.

Uncomfortable at the sight, Isaac soon cleared his throat and raised his hand up. "Please everyone, th-that's unnecessary," he insisted. "We were doing our jobs here and you should thank Sir Sage for apprehending the perpetrator," he announced.

Silence fill the air again at the mention of Sir Sage. "Y-yes, thank you Sir Sage..." the victim said, and yet their voice was not filled with gratitude. Sophia remained calm and simply lowered her head.

"It was nothing," she could only respond. Soon enough, the royal guards would approach the scene. She looked back towards them and stated. "You, take this man. He is wanted for stealing a nearby vendor," she explained the situation. The guards looked towards the first prince for further acknowledgement. Ramon nodded, acknowledging her order and the man was promptly taken away for further questioning and most likely to be imprisoned.

After a long while, the person gathered their belongings and possession and declined any offer to help return them to their stand. The streets would slowly go back their original atmosphere, and yet the awkward silence persisted within the group. It was only now the two princes and Juliana truly recognize what feelings the townspeople harbor for Sage de Monique.

Sophia sheathed her sword and turned on her heels. "It is time to return. It is best to depart now before the sun sets," she stated to them.

"A-ah... yes," Juliana said, being the first to respond.

The two walked back towards the site they were originally dropped off and almost on cue, the attendant returned with the carriage. Isaac escorted Juliana inside and entered himself. Ramon briefly stayed behind and looked back to Sage. "Are you not returning with us?" he asked her.

Sophia was shocked at the question. Was he worried? She quickly pushed the thought aside. "No, my house is not far from the market anyways. I can walk back there on my own." She stated.

"I see. Then take care." With that Ramon entered the carriage and once the door was securely shut, they all were transported towards the palace and House Dufort.

Once they were about to be out of sight, Sophia promptly made the trip home. Although she claimed her estate was not far from here, it was still quite a walk... After all, nobles live separately from the townspeople. It didn't matter to Sophia. She needed a nice long walk anyways. She hadn't realized how eventful her first day back has been and already, she was hating it.

By the time the sun had set, she would only just return to her house. By now, the servants she had hired should've been done with their shift and the house should be cleaned.

She entered her home, closing the door behind her and locking it. She hadn't eaten so she should go ahead and cook something. If she recalled, after the death of her mother, she began to make her own meals as she had dismissed all of her staff. There was no one in her estate but her in the nighttime. Not only that, during her time on Earth she had to cook for herself plenty of times, but she also cooked alongside her Earth parents. All the servants should've cleaned the house during her absence and left promptly before evening hit. Ah, she should remember to send their weekly salary soon. She will make note of that. She takes off her jacket and places it on a chair somewhere in the parlor. She makes way for the kitchen and checks the pantry.

She had enough to last her for maybe another week. "Hmm... maybe I should go shopping tomorrow then," she muttered to herself as she picks out a few ingredients to cook with. She'd go simple and decide to make a stew. There wasn't quite a proper way to store leftovers, so she needed to make just enough for one person for tonight. Quite a shame, really.

Once she made dinner for herself, she simply ate it in the kitchen. It would be a hassle to just carry it into the dining area only to go back and wash and clean her mess. There was a little table here for her to sit anyways so she enjoyed her meal in peace. Once she was done, she proceeded to fetch her jacket and placed it in a basket she had for her dirty laundry. Normally servants would handle her dirty clothes, but sometimes she took the liberty to clean it herself as well. Perhaps it will be like that again.

She retired to her room and proceeded to prep her bath first. While she waited for the hot water, she stripped out of her clothes. First, she dealt with her contacts. Her eyes felt so dry after the entire day. Removing them was also a tedious process, but thankfully she was too tired to care. Soon, the crystal like blue colored eyes came into view. Somehow, they made her face look more feminine and expressive. Maybe it was magic, she joked internally. She places her contacts back in their case and stores the case away. Once she sees her bath is ready, she goes ahead and strips. She takes off her dress shirt, unbuttoning it before tossing it to the ground. Then came the binding. Carefully she unwraps it and tries to assess for any pain or damage. She didn't tie it too tight and she didn't have any complications for the entire day, so looks like she was fine. She takes off her bra and removes her pants, underwear and boots.

Fully undressed, she dips herself into her tub and lets out a pleased sigh, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against her fair skin. As she bathes herself, she becomes endlessly lost in her thoughts. So many unexpected things happened today, such as with the king. She doesn't understand what prompted that because this was her first day returning to her life. Theoretically, nothing should've changed because she hadn't done anything to prompt the change. Or... has she? If she has, then she had no idea what she did to change. Was this what they called the butterfly effect? Wait no, that doesn't work because technically she didn't travel back in time, but literally to another world. In a manner of speaking anyways.

This was too complicated. She didn't like that, and she was already getting a headache. She leaned back in her tub and looked up towards the ceiling of her bathroom. She thought about the events at the market and felt saddened. She realized she was going to have it tough for a while. It wasn't until she was 20 years old and when she ascended to the squadron of knights that she received more recognition from the townspeople, but she also had a hard time due to the controversy of the king allowing a Monique into the squadron. By the time she turned 17, she was already being hunted down and being harassed by the Aristocrat Party to join their side, but she stubbornly refused as she was loyal to the imperial family. Not only that, they constantly bribed her and it would only get worse after her induction, believing if they turned her to their side, she could be used as a spy for them.

Ugh, she needed to mentally prepare herself for that—better yet, just don't join the squadron of knights. That was a quick decision she made already. In fact, it would be the best. She didn't want to go through that conflict again, so she won't. She sighed sadly. Even it meant she would be giving her up her place by the Prince Ramon's side. She soon reprimanded herself. Why is she still infatuated with him? It didn't matter to him, so it shouldn't matter to her.

She lets out a groan of frustration and ducks her head under the water briefly before rising back up. She needed to think simple for now. She could feel the fatigue to overcome her.

Once Sophia finishes up her bath, she dresses in her pajamas, which was just a chemise and over it a laced robe draped over her shoulders. She turns off the lights and brings herself to bed. Ahh, it was so comfy it almost lulls her to sleep. She makes herself comfortable and curls up in bed.

Tomorrow will be a better day... Or at least she hopes before sleep overtakes her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana expresses concerns over her best friend. There is a strange tension that is between the two princes.

On the ride back home, Juliana was filled with worry. Was Sophia okay? She was worried for her dearest friend and couldn't stop fidgeting with her fingers. Soon, a large, familiar hand was placed over them, causing her took look up and bet met with the gentle gaze of her love. She smiled and leaned into him, resting her head onto his shoulder. "Do you think... Sir Sage is okay?" She took a brief moment to remember she had to call Sophia by that name.

"I'm sure he's fine," Isaac soon said, brushing it off quickly. It almost made him heartless, but that was not his intent. He knew if they dwell on it any longer, it will feel like pity and hurt his pride—however Juliana knew better and didn't say anything. "Right Ramon? Did you see how he handled the situation?"

Ramon nodded. "He's skilled. He had been training for a long time, has he not Juliana?" he asked her.

"Huh? O-oh um..." Juliana tried to think about it. Embarrassingly, she had no idea. "I-I believe so," she answered.

Ramon raised an eyebrow. Juliana doesn't know? "Are you and Sage not childhood friends?"

Isaac sends a glare to his brother. "We are all childhood friends," he corrected firmly.

Ramon sighed, disappointed in his brother's naivety. "My apologies, I do not mean to offend," he says, towards Juliana. She simply shakes her head.

"He just doesn't talk about such things, but yes as far as I know... he has been training for a long time, it is only natural is it not?" she asked.

The two princes wouldn't know as they exchanged a brief glance with each other.

Juliana looked back to her hands. "Is... House Monique truly that hated?" she soon asked. "I-I do know our families do not get along, but Sage... House Monique has been cut off from the Aristocrat Party is it not?"

It was not that easy. Isaac pursed his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck now, unsure of how to comfort his lady, but he had to be honest. "It is true, but it is not easy to push aside past feelings about the family. It is well known that House Monique did many atrocious things."

"But Sage isn't like that!" Juliana exclaimed, becoming emotional.

Ah, here we go, Ramon couldn't help but think as he leaned his cheek onto his fist now, letting Isaac handle Juliana. This is why he wasn't interested in relationships. Although he cares for his friendship with the lady, to be in a relationship was much more tiresome as he had to listen to Isaac comfort her now.

"Y-yes we know Sir Sage isn't like that, but my lady, you have to understand, people do not change their viewpoints as easily as that. Just because the main threat has disappeared, doesn't mean it couldn't come back," Isaac tried to explain, but he seemed to be making her more upset. 

Almost by god's grace, the carriage soon stops. "We have arrived at House Dufort," the attendant announced. Isaac silently thanked them.

"C-come on Juliana, let me escort you to your house," Isaac insisted but Juliana was too upset.

"This is fine, your grace." She said curtly and soon pulled away from his embrace. The door opened and she escorted herself out and to the entrance of her house.

Isaac could only sigh and let her be. He knew how she got when she got emotional, so now he had to think of a gift to help appease her the next time he would see her. Although she may not seem like it, but she holds grudges for a long time. But that didn't diminish his love for her. He looks back to Ramon and gives a mischievous smile. "Are you worried about our dear friend?" he soon asked.

Ramon scoffed. "Sir Sage is capable person. What is there to be worried about?" he stated.

Isaac clicked his tongue. "I'm not talking about the marketplace incident."

The first prince narrowed his eyes. "Yes..."

"It is a shame that we don't have someone like that on the council. Who knew that boy had such insight?"

"Hah... he's not much younger than you, and yet he shows he's even more capable."

"Hey now."

Isaac sighed, feeling his pride wounded. "But you noticed the change, right? It's kind of like he's a different person. Does one's death really change someone that drastically?"

Ramon was quietly asking himself the same question as well. However, he did not care for such things as it was not his business. "It is best we leave it."

Isaac gives a forced laugh. "You're no fun," he teases he crosses his legs and stretched his arm across behind him on the seat. "So brother, is she going to visit your chambers again tonight?" he asked, almost tauntingly.

The first prince does not seem amused. "That is none of your business."

"Hehe, right."

The carriage ride remained silent for the rest of the way to the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible memory resurfaces. Sophia takes a day to just be herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(?): It is just a little blurb in the beginning, but I personally felt like the themes it carried warranted this. So please read at your discretion.

_Feeling his hand against her throat, pinning her down to the bed. She could smell his drunken breath from him as she stared up at him in terror._

_"You filthy abomination..." he said in a slurred voice._

_"You prance around and flaunting yourself. Well how about I put in your place?"_

_No... stop, she desperately wanted to say but couldn't speak, feeling his hold around her neck tighten, blocking her airway._

_"Don't worry, I'm just going to teach you a lesson." He grins down at her sinisterly in his drunken state before moving._

~

Her eyes shot open, breathing heavily and feeling cold sweat dripping down her face.

It was the next morning. Sophia felt the sun's rays on her face and in response, she pulled the blanket over her head. She stayed like that for just a minute before pulling down the sheets and bringing her legs to the side of the bed. It was just a dream. No, a memory. She held her arms tightly, giving a slight shudder as if she was brought into a chilly room. It was her first night returning and she was welcomed with a nightmare. It made her feel uneasy, but she decided to push it all in the back of her mind.

Sophia pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the window. She flinched as the sun's rays seemed to grow brighter. She glanced outside the window. There was no gardener today which was good. She glanced at the time from the miniature grandfather clock she had in her room. It was nine so that means a set of servants should be coming in to clean the house at around noon. To be safe, she assumed they come in around 11. She hired them with explicit instructions that they tend to the house from noon to 6, and whatever could not be done, she would personally handle herself or they could tend to them in their next shift. Sometimes she sees them around, and sometimes she doesn't, but on most days, she would be out of the house. On the days she was, she forbade them to come up into her room or she would lounge around in the study, portraying herself as the diligent Sage who doesn't want to be disturbed. She limited her contact with them as possible, afraid to get close to them. 

She tried to think about her schedule for today and she didn't quite have anything important. Since she had some time, she would run her bath today and while she bathed, she thought about what to do. Juliana rarely did surprise visits, but even if she did, she didn't have to worry about appearances or of the like. She didn't have any important meetings schedule for today based on what she saw in her records. Nothing that concerns with the king either... Which meant today was one of her rare free days. Quite refreshing.

She finished up her bath and dried her body off with a towel. She lets out a hum and went to open up her wardrobe. She could dress as a man again today or... a mischievous smile lit up on her face. She could dress to her heart's content as a real lady. She closes her wardrobe and approach her closet. Unlike her meager selection of male clothes, she had somewhat of a collection of dresses in her closet. She keeps them hidden but her closet could only be opened with a key anyways so that way no servant could accidentally wander inside. She looks through what little dresses she did have and thought about how to dress herself. She decided to go simple. She picks out a simple dress; it was a pastel green colored dress that stopped just short at her ankles, so it didn't quite reach the floor, the sleeves having a lamp sleeved design to it. The length of the dress was perfect for her so she didn't have to worry about tripping over herself. The dress was simple and rather bland—it was easy to confuse herself with just a commoner and that's what she wanted.

She never liked the stuffy atmosphere of a noble anyways. At best they could just confuse her with being a maid or something. Sophia dressed herself and paired it with a nice pair of flats that were easy to walk in and easy on her feet. Perfect. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired herself a bit. It was refreshing to be able to dress like this... if only she could do this more often.

_You are a son, not a daughter. What daughter could you possibly be with disgusting features like those?_

Sophia shook her head as she remembered those words. Her mother said such harsh things to her. Back then, she truly believed those, but after living a life on Earth, she knew they weren't true... she didn't quite look like this on Earth, but she knew she was worth more. And yet... She gently placed her hand on the mirror as she stared at herself, particularly her eyes. She felt like she believed in those words again. She sighed at herself. Her hair was rather plain, but it couldn't be helped. Having brown hair wasn't unique and was as common as wearing clothes to wear in public. Her eyes on the other hand—she didn't realize how pretty they really were. They were kind of like a sparkling jewel—or maybe sparkling clear water you see in a lake when the sun shone over it. She made a disgusted look at herself. She sounds like a romanticist now.

Nonetheless, she wished she had more appreciation of herself back then. Well she can change that now. Blue eyes were rather uncommon to see in the country Karitia, but by no means rare. Her mother wasn't a native here, so she knew she gotten them from her... or maybe the gene for them. She doesn't really quite remember her mother's blue eyes being as sparkly. They were rather dull in color when she thought about it. Or maybe it was just her imagination. She pushed the thought aside and thought about how to style her hair. If she was going simple then... She quickly goes to the vanity table and pulls out the drawer. She shifts through it and then finds a beautiful hair clip. She pulls some of her hair to the left side and attaches it. Her bangs are still parted from the left side and some of her hair still frames her face and the hairclip could be seen clipped to the left side. Perfect. Simple. Maybe a little cute. She giggled at herself.

Content with her appearance, she finally leaves her room. The first thing she decided to do was to cook breakfast. She looked back at her inventory and saw she was running low on food rations and ingredients. She still had two eggs, so she decided to use those to eat, but then she should go to the marketplace to buy. Since it was a festival, there's usually more products being sold and maybe she could haggle a bit...

Breakfast was cooked and eaten, deciding not to waste any time so she could go outside. She had to be careful though when she left. Thankfully, there was a back entrance of the house and she could take the same route that would lead her to the other side of the marketplace. Although tedious, she wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. She readied herself and double checking everything. She made sure she had money to spend and that she was dressed well. She may have smelled a little since she was cooking, but it would be covered up by the marketplace's vendors and stands.

She stands at the backdoor and she takes a deep breath. Right. No one will know. She steps out not as Sage de Monique, but Sophia.

Just Sophia. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia spends her day at the marketplace, not having to worry about her identity or status. However, she always finds herself looking over her shoulder.

The trail would be about a 20-minute walk, give or take of how fast one walks. She wondered who made this trail quite honestly. At first, she thought perhaps her parents did, because it seemed like a convenient trail for to do some sort of shady business. Most likely; the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She decided to not think it any further than that, because she was sure she would only be disappointed if she learned the truth.

She reached the end of the trail and before she knew it, she entered the marketplace on the other side. Since it was still morning, it was not as bustling as it was yesterday. Perhaps later in the day it will be more active like it was. For now, she was just focused on getting her necessities. She made a bit of a mental grocery list of what she needed. Nonperishables wasn't a thing but maybe she should consider growing her own garden. It would be more cost efficient in a matter of speaking, but she would most likely have to spend money on the labor. She hated planning these sorts of things out. She decided to just focus on procuring the items for now and think of a proper plan for it later.

Sophia quietly walked down the streets, keeping to herself. As long she minded her own business, others will as well. However, this growing anxiety inside her was causing her to think a bit irrationally. What if someone recognizes her somehow? What would she do then? Would she be exposed? How would they treat her? She shook off the thoughts. She needed to steel her nerves. She felt so exposed like this and in a way, vulnerable. She let out a sigh. Why was it so much easier when she's pretending to be Sage? Maybe because she was used to it and there wasn't so many unknowns.

Soon she stopped by a vendor that was selling produce. Her eyes looked over the items. "Are you looking for something miss?" a sudden voice asked, startling her.

"P-pardon?" she said out of reflex, except in her more natural feminine voice.

It was the vendor of their stand it seemed to be, however, the way they looked at her was... normal. No signs of displeasure, discomfort, or prejudice. "We grow only the finest produce here and these here are the freshest," the vendor claimed to her with a wide smile on their face.

Sophia was startled by their energetic and proactive personality. _Was this.... How they normally act?_ She wondered to herself. As Sage, she was only met with eyes of prejudice, but as she was now none of that was shown. This caused feelings of resentment to grow inside her, cursing them for their two-faced behavior, but she pushed these feelings down and gave a smile. "Is that right?" she responded in a soft voice. "Well I would like to purchase some of them..." She said, a sudden shyness overcoming her, her cheeks even turning a little pink. Why was she suddenly turning socially awkward? It might because she was not used to talking like this and being open as a female. Did she sound weird in her natural voice? Was it too forced or too unnatural? 

The vendor gave a laugh to her, breaking her off of her thoughts. "Well for a pretty miss like you, I'll cut you a deal. I'll sell you a cabbage, two sets of carrots, and throw in some tomatoes. How about it?"

"F-for how much?" she asked, blinking at the quantity they were selling for.

"15 coins. That's a deal in a lifetime," they claimed, and quite honestly, it sounded like one to her.

"O-oh, that is a bargain." She thought it over and looked at the vendor carefully. Unlike Sage, she was being given deals... Maybe there was some benefits in coming out as a girl, and he did call her pretty... She was rarely called that. Now, that doesn't mean she was naïve, she knew they were trying to butter her up, but she wondered though—was she actually pretty? OF course not, she shouldn't get ahead of herself. He's only trying to butter her up, and if anything, she should still be on the cautious side. Although the bargain couldn't be any better than that quite honestly, but she would have to be careful in the quality of the produce. "Okay," she agreed and took out her purse to pay.

She was met with another boisterous laugh from the vendor. "Sold!" they said and received their payment. Just as she was promised, it was one cabbage, two sets of carrots, and a small basket of tomatoes. Sophia carefully looked it over and... surely enough, they were in top quality. So she wasn't being swindled. Interesting... "Miss, are you sure you can carry all this?" she was suddenly asked.

"Huh?" She looked up and realized how much she had to carry. When she thought about it, she was kind of set for the day. This was unexpected as she had planned for a whole day in the market—well most of it—before returning to her house, but they did have a point... Can she carry this back? She was used to carry large quantity of items before so this shouldn't be a big deal. She looked up to the vendor who gave her a genuine look of worry. She was not used to this, but she couldn't help it but give a kind smile in response. "I will be fine, but thank you for the worry. Hm... Perhaps I could be given a bag for the cabbage?" she requested. There was enough room in the basket for the carrots, and even if they slightly hung off, it shouldn't fall off completely.

"Anything for the miss," The vendor said and surely enough he would give her a bag and placed the cabbage inside for her to carry. "Is there anything else I could help you with?'

"No, that will be all. Thank you," she politely said and carried the bag with the cabbage and then hung the basket with the tomatoes and carrots off her arm. _Alright, this should be good for now..._ She thought to herself. She walked off from the stand and walked further down the street. She got cabbage, carrots, and tomatoes for a good deal. Maybe it was because of the festival, but she should be wary still. Oh, she needed bread.

She casually walked down the streets and looked by windows and the open food stands. Some were setting up for the day, some had just opened, and some were already greeting with customers looking to buy their product. Her blue eyes scanned the area as she walked. She did enjoy a simple stroll around these streets, and it was nice to be around people, even if they can be harsh and unpleasant. She decided to go out more often like this. One of her first big life-changing decisions in this lifetime. 

Soon, she found a store that sold fresh bread and she scurried off to get there. She could smell the freshly baked bread in the air and it somewhat began to stir hunger inside her belly. She decided to go inside instead to buy two loaves of bread. She shouldn't buy too many as they grow stale rather quick. They were having a bargain as well—3 loaves of bread for 2 gold coins. That was fairly cheap, and she accepted. She carried the basket off her arm still as well as the bag with the cabbage and in her other arm, she carried the loaves of bread in a separate bag. She was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but it can't be helped.

She needed some fresh fruit next. Maybe not too much for now. She thought maybe just some apples and oranges should suffice for now, and that she could always come back to the market later or tomorrow if she wanted some more. She decided to walk a bit slower and take her time, wanting to take in the now bustling crowd that seemed to suddenly appear within the day. She lost track of time already, but perhaps it was beginning to reach their peak hours of the day, which was normally around noon and extended all the way to the evening.

As she walked down the streets, she decided to window shop as well, for things that weren't food. She found herself looking at the window and staring at her light reflection. Her crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and her plain brown hair neatly styled with her hairclip. Although the dress was pretty, it was still pretty plain. It didn't sparkle or looked extravagant like most noblewomen would wear. It wasn't exactly expensive either. Although she wasn't poor, she lived rather frugally after her father died. _One could never be too careful_ , she thought to herself.

In the same window she looked at, she peered inside and saw pretty jewelry on display. _Probably expensive_ , she thought as she looked at them. Although they were beautiful, she also thought they were needlessly extravagant. They looked heavy or too flashy. Maybe when paired with the right dress? She never had a keen sense of fashion, even in her life on Earth, it was never that good. She dressed rather minimal.

Sophia soon pulled her eyes away from the window and looked up as she heard the sound of a carriage coming by. Ah she should get out of the way—"THOMAS!!" A woman's scream could be heard and pulled her attention. A child was running after ball that happened to roll right into the street, but the carriage didn't have any signs of slowing down so by the time they noticed, they were going to hit the child. Her eyes widened and flashes of the car accident flashed through her mind.

On cue, the horses were startled and sounds of the wheels creaking and screeching could be heard as the coachman attempted to slow down the descent of the carriage. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia saves a child from being trampled over. When she sees who was responsible, she does not expect to see them.

Just moments before the child was trampled over, Sophia dropped everything she had in her arms, rushing as quickly as her feet could take her. She threw herself into the streets and swept the child into her arms. She managed to jump in with enough force to land onto the other side of the street, holding the child to her bosom, one arm wrapped around them while one hand held their head to her chest as she crashed into the ground. The carriage came to a stop and silence filled the streets with only the cries of the mother being heard.

Sounds could be heard coming from the carriage and the door had been thrown open. Emerging from the carriage was none other than the two princes from the royal palace. "Is everyone alright?!" Isaac yelled, rushing out in a hurry, being followed by his older brother. As the two rushed out, they saw the fallen Sophia who still gripped the child in her arms.

She was a bit dazed, but soon she slowly pushed herself off the ground, sitting up and holding her head. She may have hit her head against the ground. She pulled her hand back and didn't see any blood. For the most part, she might just have a scrape or two and well, a dirty dress, but that was the least of her worries. She looked down to the frightened child who clung onto her dress. "Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

The child's head looked up, their entire body trembling. Poor thing was frightened and startled from the entire incident. They don't seem to be any older than 7 years old perhaps. Maybe younger. "Thomas!" the child and Sophia looked up as they were approached by a running and sobbing mother.

"Mommy!" the child cried and reached out for her. Sophia removed her arm and allowed the child to run towards their mother who pulled them into her embrace, hugging them tightly before putting them at arm's length. "Never do that again! You had me worried sick about you!!" She yelled at them who could only cry in response. The mother's scolding was only because she was worried and if Sophia didn't react quick enough, they would have been gravely injured—maybe killed.

Sophia smiled and as she was about to stand up, she suddenly saw a shadow casted over her. She blinked and thought it was a cloud blocking the sun, but when she looked up, she was met with the golden eyes of the first prince. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him. _Why... was he here?_

Ramon's eyes gave an intense stare at her, looking her up and down. _This girl..._ he couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he met her before. Soon his eyes were locked with hers. Crystal blue eyes... A rare trait to see here. _A foreigner? Then that means we could never have met._ He certainly would've remembered eyes like those. He soon offered his hand to the girl. "Are you injured?" he soon asked.

Sophia was speechless. _Why was he here?_ She continued to think in her mind, barely registering the hand that was being offered to her. In her past life, he has never met her outside out of her identity as Sage. What if he recognizes her? She swallowed and forced herself to pull away from his gaze and focused on his hand. She should accept his help. It would be rude to reject it—moreso as it was offered by the prince himself. Slowly with a trembling hand, she slid it into his. She didn't realize how large his hand was—her hand almost looked like a hand of a child's. He grasped her hand gently and helped her onto her feet. She stumbled slightly, but she was more or less fine, but she averted her gaze at all times from the prince. She pulled her hand back as quickly as she could and clenched her dress tightly in order to calm her nerves. She didn't know what to do and could feel his intense and piercing stare on her. She was too scared to look up to see what he would do.

Ramon looked at her and could easily tell how frightened she looked. She looked like... a scared squirrel. Or a cub would be more appropriate. Isaac soon walked over and caught sight of the girl, but unlike Ramon, was more sympathetic and actively asked, "Are you alright? I am so terribly sorry." He showed genuine concern, however, Sophia refused to look at him and continued to avert her gaze as an attempt to hide her face.

"N-no I-I'm fine," she stated.

The mother with the child soon approached Sophia. "Thank you so much, you saved my son's life... Please I am indebted to you."

A blush appeared across Sophia's face. This was the first time she was thanked by someone. "N-no, i-it was nothing," she said, bringing her hand up to her face.

"Please allow me to repay you back somehow," the mother insisted. She looked across the other street and saw there were fallen food on the ground. "I will pay you back for your troubles."

"No, that's not necessary," Sophia firmly stated.

"M-miss," the child soon spoke up, clutching onto their mother's dress as they shyly looked up to her. Sophia looked down to the son and her heart couldn't help but be warmed at the sight. She did like children and when they looked up at her like that, they were adorable.

Sophia soon smiled and squatted down to the child's height, so they didn't feel intimidated. "Next time always look both ways before you cross the street. You're a big boy, aren't you?" she said as she placed her hand on their head, giving a gentle pat. The child could only nod their head and the mother sighed. Sophia gave a bright smile and giggled. "Good boy," she said and soon stood up.

The mother soon noticed the princes and bowed at the waist. "I apologize deeply for my son—"

"No there's no need of that," Isaac quickly interjected. "It was our fault. Allow us to compensate you—both of you." He insisted.

"M-my prince, that's too much," the mother said while Sophia stayed quiet, fidgeting where she stood. She just wanted to go home. She started to clutch her dress again out of nervousness. She had to keep calm. Ramon may not recognize her, but Isaac might, so she turned her head to the side to avert her gaze.

Isaac dealt with the mother first and stated they will send someone with their compensation to their home. The mother thanked the princes and promptly left with her child, but the child quickly and briefly parted from his mother to meet with Sophia. Sophia was surprised as she looked down to the child who gave her a cute shy look and said, "Thank you." He offered her a flower and she smiled, crouching down to accept it. She patted his head once more.

"Grow big and strong okay?" she said to him and the child gave a toothy grin and nodded. He returned back to his mother and they went on their way to leave the marketplace.

Momentarily forgetting the princes, she stood up again and held the flower in her hand. She was about to step away to go home, but she was suddenly grabbed and pulled back. She became defensive, but she soon saw it was Isaac who had pulled her back. "Wait, we still haven't compensated for your troubles either," he stated to her. He pulled her even closer and her face turned red at the sudden proximity between them. This prince— this was a little too close for comfort. Isaac took a closer look at her eyes and held her breath when he did. "Those are some unique eyes... Are you a foreigner?" he asked but then he was pulled back, letting out a bit of a yelp.

"Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Ramon stated as he dragged Isaac back by the collar of his shirt, nearly choking his brother. "I don't think Lady Juliana would appreciate it if she found out you got close to other women like that," he also mentioned, and clearly blackmailing him.

Isaac's face paled silently. "N-no we don't need that, I-I was merely jesting, a jest." He insisted on saying as he gave a bit of a nervous laughter and cleared his throat, attempting to recompose his dignity. "Please we insist, we saw that you had dropped food while trying to rescue that boy, didn't you?"

Sophia momentarily agreed with Ramon's sentiment before looking back to Isaac. "I-it's fine, I-I can merely buy it again."

"Nonsense!" Isaac stated. "I will personally replace what has been tarnished."

Hah... Sophia couldn't believe Isaac's tenacity at the matter. She never realized how far his kindness went—or was it because they were in public? But as she looked into his eyes, she saw how genuine he seemed to be and glanced over Ramon who clearly saw the scene as unnecessary. She needed to figure out how to appease the prince and make a swift getaway.

A sigh left her lips. There was no winning this. She thought about it for a moment and simply requested, "P-perhaps just funding me would be fine?" she asked, not wishing to replace the previous items she held. She just wanted to go home.

"Ah that's it? A simple task. How much are you asking for? Surely a pouchful," Isaac said.

Aha... He was full of himself as always. Sophia cleared her throat as she lowered her head respectfully. "10 gold coins," she answered.

Isaac was a bit taken aback. "Th...that's all?"

"That's all," Sophia affirmed. She lifted her head once more to see his shocked expression. It was truly, give or take a coin or two, that was all she had spent for the day. Ahh, she forgot the two gold coins for the bread, but that was something trivial.

"Just... one more time. Just 10 gold coins?" Isaac said, insisting she answer his question once more.

A feeling of annoyance begins to brew in her, but she pushes it down. Right now, she was grateful neither prince can recognize her and would quickly forget her face after this incident. Isaac was indeed kind, but he did not have a good memory if she recalled. "10 gold coins, your highness," she answered once more, patience heard in her voice, but it was quickly growing thin the longer the conversation went on.

Isaac just couldn't believe it. She was only asking for 10, and he was expecting her to charge him more. That's what many people tended to do. Before he could respond, Ramon stepped past him and held out a small pouch to her. "This should suffice then," he said curtly.

Should suffice?! This was almost twice of what she originally had, maybe more!! Sophia nearly screamed. She was forced to take the pouch as it was dropped into her hand and paled at it. This was certainly more than just 10!! She swallowed down her complaints and bowed her head and her waist as she tried to show her gratitude, "Th-thank you your grace... you are too kind..."

She could feel Ramon's sharp gaze onto her once more. Just leave her alone!!! "I-I should get going," she quickly said and turned on her heel towards the trail she had taken earlier.

"Ahhh, wait," Isaac soon pulled her back by grabbing her hand.

What now?! "Y-yes?" she said in response.

"Allow us to give you a ride back to your home then, as a proper compensation," he suggested.

"...Pardon?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia finds herself in an uncomfortable ride with her highnesses.

Sophia was currently questioning how she found herself here. She was riding in the carriage with the two princes. She found herself relenting to Isaac's insistence and there wasn't much she could do about it. There she sat in the middle of the cushioned seat on one side, Ramon on her left side who was leaning against the window with his arm propped up and his cheek resting on his fist, while Isaac sat in front of her, legs crossed and leaning slightly forward, his arms resting at his knees. He seemed interested in her, and that was making Sophia uncomfortable.

 _This is the most exaggerated thing I have ever seen_ , Sophia thought to herself. This was something she felt like was out of a drama in her opinion.

"So where do you live?" Isaac asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She let out a sigh. She didn't exactly have to tell the truth, right? She kept her gaze towards the ground, still wary about looking up and worrying if they would figure out the truth. It's not like it was against the law for hiding one's gender, but it would be too much of an uproar to the princes that she had grown up with. Not only that, many people would most likely attempt to take advantage of her. It was not uncommon to try to marry into the family or persuade her to marry into another family as an attempt to overtake a title or something of the like. "It's just at the other end of the market... And then after that, it can only be reached in walking distance." Sophia wasn't exactly lying.

"Is that so?" Isaac said and watched her nod her head. He wondered why she kept her head hanging low, but he supposed that was normal. Perhaps it was out of respect, and yet there was more to it. He could tell she was nervous, maybe even frightened. The way she carried herself says otherwise though. However, what was there to be scared of? He was getting more curious by the moment, but he kept himself in check.

Sophia fidgeted with her fingers and felt the awkward silence fill up in the carriage. She silently told herself that it wouldn't be long until they reached the end, but she was a bit curious why the princes were outside today. She thought they would be doing something important—or maybe they were and had to cross through the marketplace to their destination? But... something about that didn't make any sense. Surely there were other routes they could've taken, and even if it had to be this one, what could they possibly be doing? Perhaps Juliana might know an inkling of what they were doing.

Soon, the carriage stopped in its tracks and it startled the girl. She was unexpectedly excitable, and wondered if it was because she was dressed like this. She had every reason to be—in her past life, she never once slipped up and revealed herself to the princes, but here she was. There were too many changes happening so suddenly, so why? She had to figure out what she did that caused such a drastic change. She felt more stressed out than ever.

She heard the sounds of the door opening, and by reflex, she stood up and was about to let herself out. This seemed to startle the two princes as she was the first to stand up. A blush went across her face and she fixed her gaze towards the floor. She was used to standing up first so she could escort the lady out first as Sage. How foolish could she be now to slip up?

Isaac could only laugh at her and proceeded to step out of the carriage and offer his hand to her. "Are you always this forward?" he asked her.

Sophia looked away and reluctantly took his hand, feeling him grasp it and properly escort her out of the carriage. They were at the end of the marketplace and she wanted to wait for them to leave first. "Th-thank you, my majesties..." She said with a bow of her head to them. "You are much too kind..." these were simple, but empty compliments. If anything, she was more or less forced into this situation by them.

"It was no problem!" Isaac said cheerfully. "Come now, you can lift your head up, there's no need to be so formal with us."

"I beg to disagree," Ramon stated as he stayed inside the carriage and spoke from there. Isaac made a face. "We are a representative of the royal family and we should maintain that image as so." He said rather harshly to his younger brother.

Although Sophia agreed, she couldn't help but inwardly think about how appropriate it would be to have this sort of conversation in front of strangers and in the open like this. The public would spread rumors if they continued to be so careless like this. She refrained from saying anything and from making a weird expression on her face. "Thank you again, my majesties... may you have a safe journey to your destination," she finally, keeping her head bowed. "Glory to the Helios Empire."

Ramon looked at the girl, watching her carefully and almost intensely. Sophia felt a sweat drip down the side of her face as she didn't need to look up to see he was looking at her. _Stop looking_! Sophia begged inwardly. Isaac proceeded to step back into the carriage. "Perhaps we can meet again, if the fates will allow it." He playfully gives a wink and soon closed the door, signaling the coach to continue on. Sophia remained in her position, slowly lifting her head up once the carriage began to move. She watched them go, waiting until they become out of view. Once they were, she finally released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. What were the chances of something like this happening? There should've been none! She screamed inwardly. She sighed again. She wanted to go home. Sophia had no idea what time it was but she glanced up. It was still daylight. Perhaps it was the afternoon, but she decided to make her way back to her estate, slowly. There was still a secret passageway she could take, so if the maids that she hired were still in the middle of her shift, it would be easy to bypass them. Maybe as Sage she could tell them to take a day off so she could have the place to herself. It would be nice to walk around freely in her own skin....

* * *

Isaac lets out a soft laugh that could only be heard by his brother. "What an interesting girl! Brown hair and blue eyes... That's a combination I would never expect to see here, don't you agree brother?" he asked Ramon as he leaned back, taking a less dignified position than the one he had when Sophia was riding with them.

Ramon made no comment as he stared out the window, but it was clear he was lost in thought. Isaac smirked a bit as he watched him.

"Are you perhaps, already interested in the girl?" he said, but the intent of the question was clear to him. _Are you already thinking of bedding another woman,_ was what Isaac really asked. "She's a little young though isn't she?"

Ramon's eyes went towards him, giving a sharp and almost threatening gaze, unamused by such a joke. He saw the other raised his hands up in defense and as a sign of peace. "My business isn't any of yours," he said curtly before looking away. Her demeanor was similar to someone... and familiar. It bothered him greatly and wasn't sure why. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, the image of Sage flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes again. _Why did he come up?_ He asked himself.

"So I was on the dot then," Isaac continued to tease. He looked at his brother. He looked up to him dearly, but at the same time, he felt like he had a need to compete with him sometimes... His eyes narrow for just a brief moment. Particularly over the throne, despite Ramon's claims of not being interested in it. "You should really start trying to find a suitable girl, father is anxious about you brother," he decided to broach on the subject.

Ramon released another sigh. "I am not interested... Why don't you already announce an engagement with Juliana? She would be a fine queen, not only that, people already look up to her for support and expect her to be a symbol for our country." He made good points, ones that even Isaac cannot refute.

Although it would be easy to announce an engagement between them, Isaac wanted to hold off for some particular reason. What went through his mind was unknown, even to Ramon. "All in due time. I am in no rush to have the throne," he stated truthfully. "But I'm sure it would be in better hands like yours," he stated, giving empty praises to his brother.

A scoff escaped from the other lips. "Is that so?" he said in almost a sarcastic tone.

Isaac gives a shrug as he smiled. He looked out the window himself, soon becoming lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but think back to yesterday. Sage's boldness when he spoke to the king, and their changed general demeanor... Something about it piqued his interest. He closed his eyes to rest them and a memory flashed through his mind.

_"Why not try to get what you want? If there's something you want to have... then you should try."_

He would remember those words clearly. He opened his eyes and watched the moving sky as the carriage went on. He wanted the throne, that was certain. He kept those words dear to his heart and he looked down to his hand. He was willing to do anything necessary to take it, even if it meant using others to get there. The image of a particular boy flashed through his mind and he smiled. He wondered how _he_ would feel if they heard the reason for the throne...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia recounts her day with her best friend when she comes home.

"You're kidding!" Juliana exclaimed as she hovered her fingers over her lips, her other hand daintily holding the teacup.

Sophia sighed ruefully as she rested her cheek in her hand, her arm propped up on the armrest of the sofa. It was late into the evening now and she had invited Juliana for some evening tea. She invited her under the guise of Sage, and Juliana managed to convince her father to come over to visit, claiming it had been a long time since. However, considering it was nighttime and Juliana was essentially alone with a 'boy', it did not look good for Sophia, but Juliana always had a way with words and her temper is not one to be taken lightly. "I wish I was..." she said and looked at herself. Her hair was down and pulled over her shoulder, but her eyes was concealed once more with the brown contacts. She was currently wearing a simple white dress shirt and pants with simple shoes. She had to redress herself and assumed her identity as Sage again, due to the servants' presence in the house by her return from the market. While they were here, she ordered them to serve dinner, and made sure they were promptly compensated and paid more for the extra labor.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Juliana asked before taking a sip of her tea.

Sophia lightly shook her head as she proceeded to pick up her teacup and took a sip herself to calm her nerves. She was a bundle of anxiety all day since then, but if they had figured out her secret, they would've already addressed it by now. "I don't think so... But this has never happened before," she voiced her earlier worry in the day. None of this has happened before, so why the sudden change? Although it has been many years, her memory could not be so faded and inaccurate of the past. Or... is it? She thought it for a moment, but she remembered everything as clear as day. Although not quite like a photographic memory, she was just sure about particular events. Just what did she do different? She barely woke up that very morning and was just thrown into the fray! This was driving her insane and she let out a groan. She rubbed her temple, feeling a headache. 

"Are you okay Sophia?" her friend asked her with worry, placing her cup down onto the table.

Sophia looked up when she asked. "Yes, I am. It's just been... unexpectedly eventful," she admitted with a soft smile. She saw Juliana's intense stare at her. _Why is everyone staring at me? I feel like a disease..._ Sophia inwardly grumbled.

"You changed a lot Sophia... did something happen?" Juliana suddenly asked.

Sophia blinked. She feels like she had this conversation before... "I'm fine," she insisted on saying.

"Is it related to your mother—"

"We don't speak about it," Sophia quickly cut her off, a cold expression appearing across her face for a brief moment.

Juliana swallowed as she realized her mistake. Slowly, she moved from her seat across from Sophia and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, I'm just... worried about you," she said in a soft voice, her hand gently taking Sophia's and holding it gently and affectionately. "You're usually so quiet and withdrawn... And you keep everything to yourself. You've been so... expressive lately."

Sophia listened to her words. Is that what changed? Because she has been expressive? She thought about it for a moment. She was right... Normally, Sage kept everything to himself. He never made a complaint, he never voiced his opinions unless prompted, his expression always kept neutral; but even then, he kept his tongue in check... That was what she was trained to do throughout her years. But after living a lifetime to freely express oneself, and openly showing emotions as easily as the next person, she realized it would only look strange for it to suddenly occur overnight. That's why the king so much interest in her, as well as the princes, and now Juliana. Who knew such a simple act could have such an impact? Especially in just one day or so.

She turned towards Juliana and gave her a reassuring smile, giving a gentle squeeze to her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," she said. "A lot has been happening lately, and I've done a lot of thinking lately is all. I just thought... it would be better to share more of how I feel with the people I care about. Especially you Juliana. You're like a sister to me."

She watched her worried eyes and her lips pursing together as she listened to her words. She looked like she was touched as Sophia opened up to her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes now as she heard Sophia's words. Sophia felt a bit discomfort, not realizing her words had this much of an impact. After a moment of silence between them, she finally spoke. "Promise me, if you're ever in trouble, you come to me for help."

A light laugh had left Sophia's lips. "If that is what my lady wishes," she said with a playful wink, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. Juliana tried to suppress her laugh by pressing her lips firmly together. "Her wish is my command," Sophia continued, obviously trying to imitate how Isaac would treat her.

The lady burst into laughter. "Sophia, stop it," she said to her, laughing to her heart's content and drawing out Sophia's own laughter.

Just like that, Sophia forgot about her worries and her anxiety seemed to just drift away. "Come on, the tea is getting cold and you have to try these cookies. The maids are a surprisingly good chef, I didn't expect that," she said to her friend.

For the rest of the night, the two girls continued on with their evening, sharing laughter and smiles, without another worry in their minds.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramon finds himself lost in thought about the girl he met, unaware of her true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Read at your own discretion

He lets out a deep breath as he towered over the woman beneath him, pulling out shortly after her release. The woman's heavy breathing could be heard throughout his chambers, her hand resting against her forehead and her chest heaving up and down as she attempted to bring the air back in her lungs. "Mmm, my highness, that was delightful..." she purred. She soon turned on her side, pulling the sheets over her naked body.

Ramon proceeded to lay back on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes as he took a moment to rest. It seems the satisfaction was one sided. The woman beside him soon crawled up to him, boldly laying herself on top of him and cuddling into his side, her fingers trailing along his broad chest. "Is there something on your mind? You seem off tonight—not that there was anything wrong with your performance or anything," she quickly corrected herself in the last statement, but the prince himself didn't seem to be paying attention to anything she was saying. "My prince?" she called out to him.

He opened his eyes, looking to the side. His thoughts went back to the girl he met earlier today. She was young, most likely 16 years old. She didn't seem of age, but her eyes... He didn't know why, but he felt captivated by them, but the air of familiarity was what bothered him the most. If not for her eyes, she looked as plain as the next girl in the streets. However, he had observed her in that short amount of time that was spent. She was dressed much like the commonfolk, so it's possible she was a servant girl, or simply a citizen, but the way she carried herself was akin of that of a noble. She was much too young as she wasn't of age, but nonetheless, she would be considered a lady and she was unmarried as well—in this country you have to be at least 17 years (for both genders) to be married.

"My prince?"

His eyes flew up and back to the woman, who seemed displeased at his lack of interest in her. "Were you saying something?" he asked nonchalantly.

A pout went across her face as she soon crawled further on top of him, sitting on top of his abdomen. "I hope you're not thinking of another woman whilst you lie in bed with me?" she teased, simply joking.

A light scoff left his lips as he watched her, letting her do as she pleased. "It is none of your concern of what I am thinking of," he says rather harshly. She expertly grind her hips against his lower belly, feeling a particular wetness staining them as her fingers trailed along his chest and towards his hips, tracing circles into his hips. This seemed to be effective as he felt himself stiff once more, only halfway, but continued to let the woman have control. She grinned at the reaction she expected as her hand proceeded to wrap around his length, pumping it a full times until it was fully erected.

She lifted her hips up, giving one last firm stroke before guiding his cock towards her nether regions. A soft sigh left her lips as she lowered herself onto it, feeling the tip passing the entrance and going deeper inside her as she lowered herself further. She could feel her walls closing in around him and she became lost in her own pleasure, not a thought for the prince crossing her mind.

He lets out a breath as his hands went to the woman's hips, bringing them down while he thrust up. She covers her mouth, muffling her scream of pleasure at the sudden action. "M-my prince!" she moaned out. Any louder than this, then she will be attracting unwanted attention from outside his chambers, even if they didn't dare to enter and interrupt.

She places her hands onto his chest, moving her hips up and bringing them down, her hips continuously meeting his every time she moved down and he would thrust up. He grabs her by her buttocks and swiftly brings her leg around his waist as he lifts her up and switches position; she was now laying against the bed as he hovers over her, pistoning himself in and out of her in a forceful and quick motion, delving deeper inside her. She bites down on her lower lip, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, clinging onto him as her legs were firmly around his waist. She lets out a wail as she throws her head back, her back arching and pressing her bosom against his, her toes curling as she reaches her climax.

After several moments, she pants heavily, her grip around Ramon loosening and she is lowered back onto the bed. She drapes her arm over her eyes, slowly coming down from her high. Expecting her highness to lay beside her, she lazily turns onto her side, but all she felt was an empty space. She feels the bed become lighter and she slowly pushes herself up on the bed. "My prince?" she calls out for him.

Ramon was already getting dressed, having placed his pants on and buttoning up his dress shirt. "I'll send someone for you," he says simply to her, not even bothering to say sweet nothings to her after the passionate act they just had. Sweat glistened his face in the light, making him devilishly handsome, but none of these features could hide his cold nature that he presented to her.

However, the woman knew she couldn't lose face. She swallowed as she pulled the sheets to her body. "Yes, thank you..." she could only say. She turns away as he dresses himself and decides to rest in his bed. She longed for his heart, as did every other woman in the kingdom. She used to believe she was special by lying with him in bed, only to be met with the reality that she was not the first. But because she doesn't ask anything in return and simply treats this as a transaction like he does, which was why he continued to see her. That did not mean it hurt.

* * *

Ramon promptly left the room. He was a bit looser now, not maintaining an uptight posture and casually shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hallways. It wasn't that it was a past time, but it was indeed a transaction. The lady in his room was Lady Helena. He was simply trying to strengthen the ties of their loyalty to the crown, while effectively gaining information that is related to their cause. Her family ran the affairs of finances, so it would do them well to be on their good side so that in the future they could ask for future favors. That was all he saw this. He doesn't put feelings like love into the equation.

He stops momentarily in the hallway as he looks towards the ground. A memory flashes through his mind.

_"Then tell me exactly of what you think of the first prince?" he asked the young boy._

_The young boy's brown, yet expressive, eyes looked up to the other, surprised shown. They looked towards the ground, a neutral and blank expression remaining on their face. "I think the first prince is kind."_

_This shocked the prince. "Kind?"_

_The boy nods. "He hides it well, but he wishes he could show himself as a kinder person like the second prince."_

_Silence filled the air between them. Before the prince could response, a voice called out, "Sage!! Come play with me!"_

_The boy's head perked up at the lady's voice. He looked over to the prince and gives a nod of respect before scurrying off to the young Lady Juliana and the young second prince._

_Those words reverberated in his mind and for the first time, his hand trembled._

Ramon gave a soft expression, his hand running through his hair. "Kind? Ridiculous," he said out loud. He continued to walk down the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, someone watched him from afar, amused by the inner turmoil that the first prince struggled with.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia adjusts back to her old life as the days passes. She finds herself invited to her best friend's birthday party and becomes reluctant to attend.

Before Sophia had known it, a week and a half had passed by. Thankfully, it was an uneventful week and it gave her time to properly settle back into the life she was thrown back into. The first two days of last week were utterly exhausting, having been thrown into one situation and into another, back to back almost. How she barely managed to get by, she still didn't know. She finished washing up and sat in front of her vanity table, drying her hair and combing it through carefully. She looked on her table and laying on the surface was a pink envelope. It was a formal invitation to attend Lady Juliana's coming-of-age ceremony. She will be officially 17 and be treated as a legal adult.

Sophia picked up the envelope. Juliana always hosts the most extravagant parties. She closed her eyes as she reminisced. Many people enjoyed Juliana's parties, and since it's her coming-of-age party, this will be one of the most extravagant ones. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed softly. Of course, she would be invited as Sir Sage de Monique, not Sophia de Monique. She leans forward, resting her cheek in her hand. She misses her life on Earth. She enjoyed being able to express herself as a girl: the struggles of going through all the dresses (even though she only had a few) to pick from, wondering what jewelry could compliment her, if she should go with makeup or not; she enjoyed those moments as she never had the opportunity to do so in her past life.

It was what she would describe as freedom. She sighed and slapped her cheeks lightly with both of her hands. It can't be help now. Thinking about the past will get her nowhere—it is what she does now to move on forward to the future she wants. She stands up from her seat and stares at herself with her crystal blue eyes. "Right, you can do this Sophia," she says to herself. For now, she dresses herself for the day. This time she wears a long-sleeved dress shirt that is tucked into a brown long skirt, kept together by a simple belt. She slips into a pair of brown flat shoes and pulls some of her hair back on the left side, clipping it up with a hairclip. She looks at the time and that it was only mid-afternoon. Yesterday, she gave the gardener a couple of days off, and some of the maids have also requested a couple of days of vacation as well. As Sage, she granted them and told them they wouldn't be needed anyways for a while. They were thankful and seemed surprised by her generosity, but she supposed that was a good thing which meant she gained some favor with them. Now that she thought about it... She feels like she hasn't showed them any sort of gratitude in her past life... She should start doing that now then.

She didn't have much to do for the day, however, she realized she needed to be well dress for Juliana's party. She figured she could go to the nearest boutique and find some men's clothes. It has been a while since she has formally attended a party as Sage, but honestly, she doesn't know male fashion that well. Ah, she thought she could scout out for clothes for today and arrange it to get sent to her house. Sophia silently laments the fact she didn't think about secretly using her female identity to get through town without prejudice in her past life; it had made her life much easier and no one dare to question anything. Although, she had to become even more careful as she finds herself in situations where she just can't leave someone in trouble hanging. Many of the townspeople had begun to spread news of her and treat her kindly because of the random acts of kindness she has been doing, but no one knows who she exactly is. Which was a good thing. Anyone who dares to be affiliated with House Monique tends to be shunned and looked down quite quickly, employee or not.

A sigh left her lips. She made a silent plan in her head to get clothes ordered and sent to her house by the end of this week, which should be in on time before the day of Juliana's party. Tomorrow, she had to be Sage in order to handle business affairs as per usual, and then she had to look at her calendar as she must make appointments with members of the Aristocrat Party—she shook her head. The more she thought about it, the quicker she felt a headache to coming on. She quickly left her room and down the hallway.

It was so quiet in her house... Sophia hugged herself as she walked down the hallway that seemed endless before finally reaching the staircase, making her descent. Juliana was supposed to come by later in the evening if she recalled, but she should be prepared for her arrival as often Juliana tends to make surprise visits at the most unexpected times before their scheduled arrangement. However, since she didn't have anything planned today aside from clothes shopping, she shouldn't be worried about unexpected visitors. Who want to visit House Monique anyways, if not for the greedy and corrupt officials who wish to sway her to their party? She makes a face at the thought of having to see those bastards again, but she can't avoid them forever.

Another thought crossed her mind. Perhaps she should just masquerade herself as a servant and introduced herself to the gardener and the other servants. It would be much easier than sneaking out of the house, not only that, it would allow her to become more acquainted with them. For the most part, she was no one they could gossip about and she could just make up a generic story about herself.

As Sophia became lost in her thoughts, she made her way towards the front door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. Just as she was about to step out, she stopped where she was, her eyes widening when something unexpected appeared.

Her eyes were locked with familiar golden orbs, their gazes latched onto one another.

Why is Prince Ramon here? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia gets an unexpected visit from the first Prince. Why was he here and what does he want?

Her mouth gaped open at the sudden sight of the prince. _What was he doing here?_ She silently questioned. Her entire body froze, her hand tightly clutching the door handle as she had to fight every natural response that she was used to as Sage. However, she looked like a scared rabbit in the eyes of the prince with her paled face and her crystal blue eyes widened so big it looked like they were going to pop out.

The prince seemed similarly surprised by her appearance. The girl he saw in front of him was the same girl from the market not too long ago. Her eyes were too distinguishable to mistake her from someone else. His eyebrows slightly furrowed together though the longer he stared at her. He was bothered by two things: one of which was of her lack of greeting, and the other was her very presence in this house.

Luckily, Sophia finally regained her senses and swallowed hard. She quickly pulled the door open properly and quickly lowered her head, holding her hands in front of herself and trying to be ladylike as possible. "M-my apologies, your highness," she finally spoke in a low, quiet voice. Her voice was soft and feminine, this natural voice compared to how she speaks as Sage. As Sage, all it took was just lowering her pitch and dropping more formalities that is normally mistaken as chivalry and etiquette. "W-we were not expecting your presence today at House Monique..." It was best to simply act as a servant.

A moment of silence passed between them. "Yes, I suppose I should apologize for my own intrusion..." Ramon responded as he stared down at her. _Is she not going to invite me in?_ he silently thought to himself.

 _Is he not going to leave?!_ Sophia silently thought to herself, feeling sweat forming at the back of her neck. Gathering whatever courage she had, she slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. She couldn't help but feel some chills down her spine. If she was Sage, this would've been fine, but she wasn't. She straightened up and kept her gaze partially avoided as she politely asked, "Wh-what brings you to House Monique, my prince?" she asked.

Ramon couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. As he looked her up and down, she was dressed to leave the house, so she couldn't be a servant. "I don't recognize you. What is your relation to House Monique?"

 _Straight to the point!_ Sophia internally screamed as her face slightly paled even more. She looked like she was struck with an illness at this point. Her stomach was beginning to churn in discomfort at the situation. But, the statement was a bit unsettling to her. What did he mean he didn't recognize her? She has no recollection of either of her highnesses ever visiting her home for any occasion. It was a well-known fact that not many servants are hired to serve House Monique so their faces are barely seen by officials, let alone the royal family. Even then, when had he ever paid attention to who worked in this estate or not? "I-I am a servant. I-I was just hired as of recently," she answered promptly.

"You don't look like one," Ramon quickly pointed out. "Were you about to depart?"

"I-I was about to head into the marketplace in request of Sir Sage," Sophia explained.

 _She's quick to answer,_ Ramon thought to himself as he observed the girl. Although if he recalled correctly, they had dropped her off on the other side of the marketplace, which was far from this house. Does this girl really travel all this way just to work for House Monique? What bothered him further was the fact that she was working at House Monique. Many people seeking for employment would have this as part of their blacklist. "Are you denying my access to this house?" he soon asked in an intimidating manner.

Sophia froze as she realized she was indeed blocking his path and refusing entry to him. She was basically asking him to kill her a second time. "M-my apologies," she said, her cheeks turning a bright red. She soon stepped to the side, lowering her head and keeping her hands in front of her. "I-if you would like, I-I can call the young master," she suggested, before quickly regretting the words that slipped out of her mouth. How was she going to do that?

Ramon stepped forward and as soon as he past the doorway, he looked around. There was no other servant in sight. He hears the door being closed behind him, courtesy of Sophia, and pursed his lips. "Where are the other servants?"

The one time she decided to be gracious to her employees turns out to be her undoing. "They are currently on leave, I-I am the only in service for today," she answered smoothly, a stutter still in her voice. She was clearly frightened and intimidated by his presence.

Ramon turns to look at Sophia. She didn't seem any older than Sage himself. "Where is he right now?"

Sophia had to think of an excuse quick. "I believe he is up in his study at the moment... He was not expecting any visitors today." She really wasn't!

She hears a hum leave his lips. "Then I'll wait for him then," he simply says.

Sophia presses her lips together firmly, knowing her mouth was about to drop open by the sudden statement. _Why?!_ She internally screamed. "Th-then I will inform him of your presence. L-Let me make your stay comfortable, my prince," she said, needing time to figure out her current dilemma. Soon, she leads Ramon to the parlor, gesturing towards the cushioned sofa. She watched him sit casually, crossing one leg over the other as he props his arm up on the armrest and rest his cheek against the flat side of his clenched hand. She gives a polite bow to indicate her leave towards the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot and out of sight, she lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't think of a reason why he would visit her, not only that, this was the first time she ever had him come to her house—alone! Usually Isaac accompanied him with Juliana, but even then, those visits were rare.

She needed to calm down. She can't afford to lose face right now. She's acting as if she was a criminal and she wasn't. The situation she was born and grown up with was just too complicated.

Sophia carefully prepared tea and took her time. She was only one person and because he came unexpectedly, it couldn't be helped. She didn't want to rush the preparation anyways and have it taste bad; that would be considered rude to her guest. She thought about what kind of tea to prepare for him and decided on chamomile tea as it aid in stress and anxiety reduction. Although Ramon was from the royal family, she knew that as the oldest son and being involved with the political affairs of the kingdom can be tiresome. Not only that, he has personally fought in wars for their country, the most recent one being almost 3 years ago. He was only 15 years old when he gone to war? She hadn't realized this fact until now. That was young... she couldn't imagine what horrors he probably experienced at a young age, but he always had a hardened look on his face. She paused for a moment before closing the teapot. Maybe that's how he hid how he felt from others.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. He was always like that wasn't he? She carefully transferred the teapot to a cart as well as a matching set of a teacup with its saucer. She pushed the cart and proceeded to move from the kitchen and back to the parlor.

* * *

Ramon looked out the window of the parlor, glancing now and then at the entrance of the room, waiting for the girl's return. He glanced around briefly and could only hear the chilling silence of the house. This wasn't the first time he had come here. He had made many attempts to visit Sage, however he seems to always miss him at every opportunity. However, now he did. If it means waiting for as long as he did at the moment, then it was fine. He couldn't pass this opportunity up, especially with what he needed to talk to him about, concerning about what he divulged in their audience with his father. After much discussion with his father, it turns out Sage's 'opinion' had a significant impact. Many of the members of the war council gave their honest opinion about the topic and all had conceded it was something they should not ignore. At the moment, they were in the process of sending supplies and informing their troops on the expedition. If the results turn out to be significant, then this becomes a matter that cannot be ignored by neither himself nor by his father.

He was thoroughly surprised at his father's reaction though. He had always assumed they was ill blood between the two, but it seemed to be quite the opposite...

_"What do you think about Sir Sage?" his father asked him suddenly._

_Ramon blinked in surprised, unsure of how to answer. "Why do you ask?" he asked in response as he walked alongside his father._

_The king became quiet for a few moments, quietly walking down the outside hallway as he looked to the side, seeing the beautiful scenery of the garden. "I always thought he was a pitiful child," he admitted. The king didn't need to look back at his son to see the kind of expression on his face. "He's a well-mannered boy, no doubt about it, and hardworking. It was a shame a child like that was born into such a family as that."_

_"You mean House Monique?" Ramon asked._

_"Yes..." The king rubbed his eyes for a moment, letting out a tired sigh. Age was beginning to catch up to him, he thought. "As you know the Aristocrat Party are always trying to undermine the Imperial family, believing we are living in age where such things such as monarchy means nothing now and it is an age for the Aristocracy."_

_A scoff left Ramon's lips. "Clearly they have forgotten who was the one who gave them that title," he stated coldly._

_A light laugh left the king's lips. "Yes, that is true. I digress though. When I heard House Monique had fallen, I was worried."_

_"About what?"_

_"If that child would continue what his father started."_

_"But wasn't Baron Monique just a scapegoat for the Aristocrat Party to control?"_

_"That is true, but they also exploited Baron Monique's mental instability."_

_Ramon was learning more about House Monique and was wondering what was going through his father's mind. It was indeed true that the late Baron wasn't mentally sound, but he had never thought it was something to benefit from other than being able to easily manipulate the man._

_"House Monique has more connections than one would expect. They deal many trades with many countries and they meet with other people. To the outside, it is simply seen as business trades as well as business investments," the king explained to his son. "Not only that, it would have been easy for them to rise to higher ranks than a Baron."_

_However, it didn't take long for Ramon to finally connect the thought. "But underneath is basically a wealth of information that could easily be used to one's advantage if used right..."_

_"Precisely. Aristocrat Party recognizes the Baron's unique ability to collect information they need, and not only that, the Baron makes it where nothing could be used against himself, or even the other members if they so request it. However, he was blind to this potential and the Aristocrat Party exploited this very fact, which led to them being a scapegoat for their crimes." He lets out a sigh. "Which is why I was worried."_

_"Were you worried that Sir Sage would follow his father's footsteps?"_

_The king doesn't hesitate to answer the question. "Yes. That's why I have always been wary of that child."_

_Ramon pressed his lips together. "Then why—"_

_"Why did I allow you and Isaac to continue to be around him?" The king finished his question for him. "Well... at first I didn't want you to. But when I saw the child for the first time... I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I don't know why, but something told me that they were pitiful. So I allowed it, with of course careful supervision."_

_"I see..." Silence fell over the two men as they continued to walk the hallway, nearing reaching the door to return inside the palace._

_"I was thoroughly surprised by Sage's performance during our last meeting," The king soon spoke again. "He has grown much more than I thought," he chuckled, as if amused. "Which brings me back to my original question Ramon. What do you think of him?"_

_Ramon looked at his father. He walked ahead to grab the door handle of the door that led inside the palace and briefly looked towards the garden._

The first prince was brought out of his memories as he heard the sound of a rolling cart nearby. Entering the parlor was the young servant girl, her eyes looking up to meet the gaze of the prince. She looked less stressed than before, he noted. He straightened up as she approached, stopping the cart close to the coffee table and proceeded to his cup. He watched her movements carefully, exerting just a bit of caution. The way she moved was a tad bit familiar... The way she stepped to the side of the cart, picked up the teapot and carefully holding the lid shut as she poured the tea into its designated cup. It made him think back to the garden when they had tea with his father.

"I will inform Sir Sage of your presence as quickly as I can," she said to him.

Suddenly, he saw her in front of him as she placed the teacup down on the table with its saucer. "Yes, thank you," he soon replied before reaching forward to carefully take the cup, lifting it by its handle. He brought it close to his lips and could smell the faint smell of the chamomile tea. _Chamomile tea?_ While this wasn't the first time he had drank the tea, but he knew this was not one that is prepared often unless on purpose. He looked towards Sophia who froze slightly, as if she hadn't expected his gaze. He soon took a slow sip, feeling the warmth of the liquid washing over his tongue and down his throat. He already feels the tension leaving his tense shoulders. "I will wait here," he soon added and relaxed back in his seat.

Sophia only bowed her head politely before leaving the parlor once more.

Ramon watched her as she left. He was becoming more interested in this servant girl.For some reason, he couldn't help but feel she had some sort of relation to Sage. Little did he know, they were one and the same person...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia gets an unexpected visit from Ramon and wonders what was his reason for visiting her.

Sophia traversed back to her room and quickly shut the door behind her. She could scream right now if she didn't know how thin the walls of her house was. She quickly went to her bed and grabbed her pillow, shoving her face into it and screaming into that, knowing it will get muffled. Why of all days did the prince had to be here, THE FIRST PRINCE NO LESS? She hugged the pillow close to her chest and took in deep breaths. It was too nervewrecking, even if she wasn't committing a crime of any sort. The solution was simple, just dress as Sage and go downstairs to see what he wanted. Simple. But... she didn't know about what and that what was worrying her. As far as she knows and remember, she didn't have that close of a relationship with Ramon in her past life, and it was most definitely the same here. Ramon generally had the same outlook and relationship with almost everyone: keeping them at a distance, save for his brother and Lady Juliana. She knew she was only an exception because of Lady Juliana, and she was her saving grace in the years she had gotten to live.

What changed?

She dropped the pillow back onto her bed. She can't waste any more time, any longer then he might get suspicious of the long absence. She unbuttons her shirt and strips out of it, as well as undoing the waist of her skirt and letting it drop to the floor. She puts on something simple, a dress shirt and pants. She didn't forget to compress her chest, but it was done in rush, but it should stay in place for the next hour or so. Just as she stripped her feet of her flats and put on her boots, she was about to walk right out until she remembered about her eyes. What a hassle. She retreated back to her bed and picked up her case, going through the process of hiding her eye color. She needed to fix her hair too. It was one thing after another!

Finally, she gave one look over at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, wearing a white dress shirt with the shirt tucked into her black pants and the bottom of the pant sleeves would be tucked into her boots, the laces being neatly tightened and tied. She fixed the cuffs of her shirt for a moment and smoothed it out. She looked at her eyes and didn't feel the contacts to be out of place and gave a nod of approval at herself. _This should do_. With that, she finally exited her bedroom.

Sophia descended down the staircase, grabbing onto the rail as she carefully stepped down each step. She was trying to mentally prepare herself as well as return to her mindset as being Sage de Monique. Before she knew it however, she was at the bottom and making her way towards the parlor. Carefully lowering the pitch of her voice and speaking in a flat tone, she greeted the prince. "My prince, I apologize for my rudeness....I hope you were not waiting long for me." She lowered her head and a bow of apology.

Ramon only looked over once he heard incoming footsteps. He had expected to see Sage and his servant, but only saw Sage. Unusual, expecting him to be escorted personally. "No, the fault is mine for coming unexpectedly," he said simply. "Where are your servant...s," he asked, clearly adding the s after a long pause.

Sophia noticed and although she kept a neutral expression on her face, she could feel the hairs at the back of her neck standing up when he asked. "I gave them some time off, they have been working hard to maintain this house," she answered truthfully.

"Is that right? What about that servant girl? I heard she was a new one you hired," Ramon asked, never missing a detail as per usual.

Sophia felt a bit annoyed at this close attention to detail. A skill of his that can be damned but understood its value. "Yes... Although I do have servants that maintain the house already, it is still a big estate to care for. I try to get as many hands as I can if it's within my means," she smoothly answered and prayed it was enough to satisfy him. 

"Hm, I see," Ramon simply replied as he stared at Sage.

Sage cleared his throat, walking further into the parlor and sitting in the sofa that was positioned across from the prince. "Anyways, she had told me you wanted to speak with me. This is... a rather first, I must admit." She crossed a leg over the other, leaning back and rested her hands onto her lap. She watched the prince carefully, looking at his expression which remained neutral and hard to read.

"Yes, it was something important that needed to be addressed with you. It is an invitation," Ramon explained, going straight to the point.

"An invitation?" Sophia repeated in confusion, knitting her eyebrows together. What invitation?

"An invitation to meet with the king," Ramon clarified. He watched her eyes grow wide and her mouth gape slightly open. An unexpected response from the stoic Sage, but he himself remained nonreactive on the outside.

"P... Pardon? May I ask for the reason?" Sophia inquired.

"I don't know the reason either, quite honestly."

"I see..."

Silence filled the room between them. This was a short and brief conversation and left Ramon no further reason to stay here other than to give the message to her.

"Is that all?" Sophia asked him.

He silently stiffens. Why didn't he answer right away? He did what he needed to do. "I also... wanted to check up on you."

Sophia gave another surprised expression once more. For some reason, seeing these reactions was a little refreshing for Ramon. "I... Pardon?"

That response suddenly annoyed Ramon. "What? Cannot I ask about your wellbeing?"

"Well..." Sophia trailed off. _You never did before_ , was what she wanted to say but needed to be more tactful about it. However, the beginning response was enough to further anger the prince. She quickly cleared her throat, slightly averting her gaze. "I mean I am honored to feel such... concern."

"Are you patronizing me now?" Ramon asked as he sighed, rubbing his temple slightly. "Just exactly what do you see me? I'm not heartless."

It was Sophia's turn to feel refreshed by his reactions. The corner of her lips couldn't help but tug upwards and give a soft smile, a light laugh soon leaving her lips and surprising the prince. "It's just so out of character for you," she soon admitted as she looked up at him.

Ramon looked at her and met their gaze. He felt embarrassed and let out a light scoff, turning his head to the side. "I think my brother is rubbing off of you, Sir Sage," he commented.

Sophia couldn't help but try to lean towards the side to get a better look on the prince's face. Was he blushing? A new side of the prince was being shown to her, but in a way, she felt a feeling of nostalgia. The first prince was never honest with his feelings. Soon, a somber look overtook her face. When did she forget about that side of him now that she thought about it? When she first recalled in her past life, all she could remember was the cold, distant, and nearly heartless first prince that put the country first. Underneath though, she knew there was a softer side to him, but it would be suppressed in order to meet the expectations of others. She looked up and saw his gaze on her suddenly. She felt her chest tightened as she cleared her throat. "I'm doing fine," she decided to answer his question. "I was thinking about preparing for Lady Juliana's party. After all, it's only in a few days."

"Ah, yes... It will be her coming-of-age party, is it not?" Ramon asked. Lady Juliana was a refined and mature woman that often he forgot that next week would be when she is an official and legal adult to the public. Now that she is of age, he wondered if his brother will also proclaim an engagement to her. Now that he thought about it, how long have they been together? He was already lost in his own thoughts.

Sophia could tell when he was thinking hard, his hand already pressed against his chin and his line of sight being towards the ground. She refrained from giggling, not wanting to tarnish her image as Sage. "It is. Are you thinking if Prince Isaac will finally tie the knot?" she asked.

This took Ramon aback for a moment. Sage refrained from laughing at him.

"Sorry, I used crude words. I have had similar thoughts, but it would be too soon," Sophia said to him, relaxing in her seat. "Besides, do you believe that he is ready for the throne?"

With the topic of the throne, the atmosphere seemed to suddenly change. That was when Sophia suddenly realized her mistake. "What are you suggesting Sir Sage?"

Her face became pale. His eyes became stern and hardened. She clenched her hands tightly, digging her nails into her palm. That look—it reminded her of how he looked at her before he plunged his sword into her body. She swallowed. "M-My apologies, I didn't mean... to offend," she said, her voice becoming shaky.

Ramon watched her carefully. He could see her body trembling, but he was unsure why. Was it because of him? He watched her eyes averted and focused towards her hands now, as if unable to look at him any longer. This bothered him a lot. "If anyone else were to hear those words, they would've found you of treason," he said simply, no hint of anger heard in his voice.

Despite that, Sophia was unsure if she did anger him or not or if he thought of something worse. "Th-that was not my intention," she said, trying to control her voice. She clenched her hands tighter. "I-I was only voicing some concerns that others may have..."

Silence filled the room. Seconds felt like minutes and soon hours. It was unbearable that Sophia that she was going to break until she heard the sound of a cup being lifted up and his voice speaking again. "You're right, I don't think Isaac is ready for the crown yet."

With what little courage she had, she finally lifted her head up to see Ramon taking a sip of his tea. She felt some relief, slowly unclenching her hand against her lap. "What about you, your majesty?" she suddenly asked as she watched him.

"What about me?" he asked in a curt manner.

"Although it seems Isaac is in favor of the throne, there are still many who would support you as well to be the next heir... So—" She was cut off at the action of the cup being placed down on the coffee and being met with the stern stare of his eyes.

"I'm not interested in it," Ramon responded. "It is as simple as that." _And I don't believe I am ready either..._ he quietly adds in his mind.

"I-I see."

Silence filled the room once more, much longer than the last one. Slowly, Ramon began to stand from the sofa. "I should take my leave," he stated.

"A-ah, allow me to escort you out." Sophia silently thanked the gods for this. She slowly got up from her own seat and allowed the prince to take the first step. She proceeded to leave the parlor with him, standing just behind him and when they would reach the front door, she proceeded to open it for him. "It was a pleasure in seeing you, Prince Ramon," she said,

Ramon looked at her and she gave a startled look. "... Likewise," he responded, which caught her off guard for a moment. "Until next time then," he walked past the door where his carriage waited for him.

Sophia could only watch him walk away, unable to say anything. She could feel he rheart racing in her chest. He stepped into the carriage and without a moment's delay, had departed from her house. She slowly closed the door and leaned against it. Slowly, she dropped to the ground and held her head in her hands.All she could hear was the sound of her pounding heart while flashes of his blood-stained face went through her mind. She was conflicted. Scared. She wrapped her arms around herself as she took quiet, shuddered breaths, having nothing but the comfort of silence with her.


End file.
